The Chimera
by moonshadow427
Summary: The most successful genetic experiment, only 95% human, with the DNA of a snake, lion and bird. She was meant to be their perfect weapon but she ran and tried to survive. She's been with 10 different groups by now, each of them kicked her out after they saw her defect, the Chimera's defect: to become a cold-hearted killer with no control of who or what she kills. FangxOC
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride Story-

Chapter 1-

"_Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" _

I pushed my legs, faster, my breath coming out in silver clouds, slightly obscuring my vision. I ducked under branches and brambles, not moving enough to avoid scratches and injuries but enough to keep me from getting tangled.

"_Move legs! MOVE!" _I mentally urged my limbs, they seemed to respond and I got a new burst of speed, my lungs and legs were on fire and the cold stung my bare arms and (once again) legs.

"DON'T LET HER SHIFT!" A voice boomed behind me. I slowed a little bit, why hadn't I thought of that earlier? I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed, there were animal trails all over the place, all heading towards one area mostly, I could also smell open air, which meant…a field.

As I ran I focused on my back, thinking of the skin opening and allowing my extra limbs to grow and for my other features in this form to disappear. There was a sharp stab of pain and my hearing became slightly dulled and I stumbled, a new weight on my back and my means of balance gone. I swore once and picked up the pace,

"_RUNNING!" _I shouted randomly to myself as I saw the clearing ahead. I cheered and skidded into the middle of it, turning and waiting, just so I could give my attackers a message.

The three big burly, yet strangely model like, men came bolting into the clearing, stopping a good distance from me with snarls.

"I HOPE THEY GIVE YOU HELL FOR MISSING ME AGAIN!" With that I spread my large black wings and pushing them roughly against the air, my strange few long red primary feathers catching the wind sending me shooting into the air, laughing like the mad woman I was. They howled in anger and a few idiots tried to jump and grab my feet, even though I was _way _out of their reach. I shot through the cold air, my shredded shirt and shorts flapping in the wind.

Of course, five minutes after getting into the air I was freezing. I started shivering uncontrollably and glanced below me, looking for a safe place to land without getting caught.

My sharp golden eyes focused in on a small hut, it looked like no one had been there for a while and, as I circled closer to it, didn't catch the scent of any one in there, just the slight scent of rats. I landed about ten yards away and tucked my wings away, focusing on my other form for the land.

I slunk quietly through the leaves, no making a sound as I went. As I got nearer I noticed how dead tired I was and yawned, coming up to the door and looking at the lock with bleary eyes. With another wide yawn I poked at the lock with one of my long, pointy cat like black nails until I heard a click and walked in.

The place was indeed old, dust covered everything and smelled stale. I sneeze and rubbed my nose, walking over to the middle of the floor and plopping down, curling up just like that, my long dark golden tail resting over my face.

The next morning I woke to a wonderful warming feeling across my body. I let out a strange little mewl like noise and stretched luxuriously, blinking lazily and blowing a strand of my black, silver and gold hair from my face as I squinted at the sun, my slitted pupils narrowing against the light.

"_It's been too long since I woke up when _I _felt like it." _I thought happily and jumped up, walking over to the cupboard and cheering, there was a nice selection of dried, canned and non-spoilable foods. There was also working water _BONUS!_ I hummed a useless tune as I unwrapped my wonderful breakfast of s'mores Pop tarts and chews on it cheerfully, the tip of my tail curling slightly to avoid dragging on the ground.

I wandered around the house, looking for anything interesting to do, all I did was come up with some books and a deck of cards, and to my joy, some clothes.

I kept humming my tune as I flipped through the outfits, trying to find something I wanted.

I finally found a red short sleeve shirt with some band on it that had a black skull with two bat wings branching off of it, it fit me perfectly. I then found a pair of black skinny jeans that I was forced to cut a small hole in the back in for my tail and finally a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves to replace my olds one that were in very bad shape. The shirt I cut slits in for when I was in my bird form and it was thankfully long enough to cover the hole in my pants. I kept wandering around and found a plain old black backpack and stuffed it full of clothes, an extra pair of pants and shirt and slung it over my back, not at all disturbed by the weight.

After I was dressed I shifted forms, spreading my wings and holding them lazily behind me, going over to the window and leaping out, I didn't want to stay in one place for to long.

That day I flew high in the sky for hours, only stopping when nature called or when I got a little hungry, though in the school I had gotten used to not eating much and I was able to work hard without eating much, unlike the first generation Bird kids. When the sun was setting I looked around for a place to stay and landed at a secluded cave, I shifted into my land form and curled up again, falling asleep.

If anyone's wondering, I have three forms. One in my air form, that one has my wings, another is my land form, which is my cat form, this includes dark gold ears and tail, even more advanced senses and claws. My final form is my battle form. This form is my most dangerous and most obvious. When I need this form diamond hard silver scales form a protective layer over my arms, legs, chest and framed my face like a mask. I also get greater speed, more strength and poison in two fangs that grow in my mouth and my nails. The poison is deadly ad one tiny scratch can be fatal.

So now you know.

The next day I woke up, took to the sky and kept flying, I had nowhere in mind, just not the School…they had tried to shove me into a Small…A SMALL! That and all the tests, the pain…the killing they forced me to do, it was horrid.

That was how my life went for three days, fly, find a place to sleep, sleep, get up, fly more, repeat, until something interesting finally happened. I was relaxing in a tree when I heard what sounded like a group of people crashing through the trees. I looked down with little interest, not caring enough to help.

A few minutes later a boy, a little younger than me, with dirty brown hair came bolting through the forest followed a little bit after by…ERASERS!

Okay, now I cared.

I tensed, my tail flicking in aggravation and my ears pricked. He seemed to sense me for he looked up, his fearful green eyes meeting my predatory golden ones. His eyes widened even more, thinking I was after him and screamed, running faster. I sighed and jumped skillfully from branch to branch, quickly getting lower and gaining on him. He heard the branches rustle and I could hear his breathing pick up.

With another shock of pain I had wings again, I had gotten much better at my transformations, I swooped down and grabbed him under the arms, lifting him into the air without any effort.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'M _NOT!" _he roared, thrashing and trying to land a hit on me.

"THEN DON'T MAKE ME DROP YOU!" I snarled back, starting to lose altitude before picking up, then dropping, so we were going very jerkily.

"WHY WOULD I LET YOU TAKE ME BACK _THERE _I'D RATHER DIE!" I growled

"I'm not _taking _you to the School, I'm _saving _you from the Erasers!" he stilled and I was able to fly so much easier than before.

"Oh…then Thank you." I grunted in acknowledgement.

"So did you have any place you were planning on going to?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yah, I was going to look for the Flock or Fang's Gang." I frowned down at him,

"The Flock…Fang's Gang?" I asked and tilted to the side, aiming towards a vent I could see.

"Yah! The Flock group of mutant bird kids and Fang's Gang is just a group of mutans! The birds were the second best experiments ever made! Save for the Chimera of course." I scoffed and nodded,

"No on beats the Chimera in freakism." I growled, the boy nodded in agreement and sighed,

"I can't really join the Flock though, since I don't have wings…well at least not bird wings." My eyes narrowed and I back pedaled, stopping us,

"You have wings kid?" he glared at me, seeing he was only a year or two younger than me age but nodded,

"Yah, Bat wings." I sighed,

"THEN FLY!" I threw him into the air in front of me. He yelped and plummeted about fifty feet before getting his wings open and stopped struggling, retuning to face me.

"You didn't have to throw me!" he snarled. I just smirked and took off flying, wheeling circles around him,

"Lighten up! You're free! I've been free for a _long_ time and now we're going to find a group of people like us!" I cheered. The boy looked at me strangely,

"Are you bi-polar?" I smirked,

"I'm actually not to sure, I just think I have very sudden mood swings. So what do you know about the Flock, Fang's Gang…" I hesitated, curious about something, "And the Chimera." He nodded and we started flying in a random direction.

"Well, the Flock has six members in it, all bird kids. Their leader, Maximum Ride, is more like their mother and leads everyone like a family. And Fang used to be a member of the Flock but he left and started the other group." I sighed,

"A family…that would be nice, I wonder why Fang left." I breathed, lazily gliding on a thermal. "And the Chimera?" He went slightly pale,

"It's a beast! They combined three different animal DNAs into it, so now it's only about 95% human! Unlike most of us who are 98%, like you and me." I twitched slightly and nodded,

"But what makes it so bad?" he glanced around, as if expecting the monster to appear,

"They said when it gets Mad it goes into a primal instinct like thing and just loses control, killing _everything _in sight." I winced again and swallowed,

"Oh, that does sound terrible." He nodded,

"Oh! By the way, what's your name? I'm Bruce Wayne!" I laughed,

"Like Batman, of course. Well, I don't actually have a name, but you can call me…Eris." Bruce nodded,

"Good to meet you Eris! Thanks again for saving me." I nodded and slipped into silence, thinking over what he had just said.

We flew for a while until I noticed Bruce starting to slip, falling a little before groaning and picking himself back up. I blinked at him in confusion before I realized he was tired.

"Oh! Let's find a place to sleep for the night." I offered, I was barely tired but I looked around, trying to find a suitable place to land. There was a nice cliff off to the side of a waterfall that looked like it could fit us. I pointed down to it and dived, pulling up and back pedaling just in time to land silently on the ground and step out of the way for Bruce. Of course as soon I stepped back just enough I heard a quick intake of breath and a stone move, I spun around just in time to see a body flying at me.

I yelped in shock and hit the ground, staring up a milky white eyes that were narrowed in fear and anger.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" I shouted, trying to stand up just as Bruce swooped in, shrieking in terror and turning around to fly back out.

"Wait! Bruce!" I stopped him. He fell into a loose defensive position, shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" the boy pinning me snarled. He was tall, lanky and pale, everything about him was pale from his pale red blonde hair to his pale blue eyes.

"I'm Eris, my friend is Bruce, we're not here to hurt anyone, we just need a place to stay." I said in a low soothing tone I used to use on the other mutants who were in pain, close to death or terrified.

"How'd you get up here? There's no trails." He asked, keeping his voice strong though I could smell his fear.

"We…uh…flew?" I said, slightly awkwardly. The kid sighed and leaned back,

"So you're mutant freaks, like me." I nodded,

"Yup, I have bird wings, Bruce has bat wings." The kid smirked,

"Bruce…like Bruce Wayne?" Bruce nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!" he cheered.

"So, who are you fellow freak of nature?" I asked with a laugh, he hesitated, obviously being the untrusting kind.

"I'm Iggy." He said slowly. I smiled,

"Nice to meetcha Iggy. What happened to you? You look a little…beat up." And so he did, his lip was smothered in blood, there were scratches and bruises all over his face and his eye was slightly swollen.

"Erasers." Bruce and I hummed in sympathy.

"I just escaped from mine today, Eris scared the crap out of me but saved me." I rolled my eyes,

"Yah, you thought I was taking you back, some way to thank me." I snapped.

"Well I think you got your payback!" he snapped back, Iggy looked about two inches to the left of my face,

"What'd you do?" I smirked,

"Well, since I was carrying him, I didn't know he had wings, but when I found out he did I threw him." Iggy laughed,

"Nice one. So where are you off to?" I shrugged,

"We're trying to find the Flock or Fang's Gang." Iggy's eyes snapped over to Bruce, only about an inch off.

"Why?" I answered this time,

"Well…we don't really have anywhere else to go and we heard the Flock is like a family, so maybe they'd be willing to help us out and if not the other group may." I explained.

"I'm sure they would…do either of you happen to have any food?" I nodded and reached behind me, testing something. I grabbed a can of raviolis, my bottle of water and a few packs of ramen noodles holding it out silently to Iggy. He didn't react,

"Hey Iggy?" he looked at me,

"Are you blind?" he nodded, glaring at empty air,

"They tried to fix my night vision, ended up blind." I made a soft clucking noise of sympathy.

"They've been up to a _lot_, they even figured out how to bind more than one type of DNA into an egg." I growled. His pale eyes widened,

"Really?! B-But _what?!" _I opened my mouth to speak but Bruce beat me to it.

"The Chimera! It's the scariest thing they've created yet! It has the DNA of a cat, a bird _and _a snake!" Iggy whistled,

"I wonder what _they_ would look like." I looked away,

"_If you could see you'd know." _I thought to myself and yawned, curling up by the fire, annoyed I was going to have to stay in my air form, my land form was so much more comfortable to sleep in, oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride Story-

Chapter 2-

The next morning I woke up before the others and stretched my back cracking. I hummed happily and blinked, looking around while adjusting my gloves. The cave was small and moist, moss littered the walls since it was beside a waterfall, it would be hard to spot.

Something clicked in my mind and I frowned at Iggy. How the hell did he find this place? A sudden wave of mistrust crashed over me and I inched away from him, closer to the door of the cave then again, maybe he found it on accident. I looked out at the sky, it was just daybreak so the sky was painted in soft warm colors. I inhaled deeply and smiled glancing now over at the forest that surrounded us.

_I guess I'll go check the area, make sure there are no erasers around. _I thought to myself and leaped out the cave, flying over to a tree before shifting back into my land form, perching myself on a tree branch before launching myself through the branches.

When I got about five miles away from the cave, finding no Erasers, I heard a group of voices, they sounded like they were coming from above me.

"IG!" a feminine voice called worriedly.

"IGGY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" another voice called. My ear twitched and I looked up, there were two flying mutant bird kids calling out for their friend.

One, the girl had darker skin, caramel colored, with tawny wings. Her hair was also brown with a bleached streak in it, she looked about Bruce's age. The other girl looked about my age, tan skin and brown hair with matching wings, though the wings ranged from light to dark brown as well as white feathers. There were also two younger kids, both having blonde hair, the girl had white wings and the boy had light gray wings.

They continued to yell for their friend so I shifted, spread my wings slightly and jumped into the air, shooting up so fast they nearly collided with me.

"Oh I'm sorry Birdy I didn't see you there I mean—" the dark skinned girl was cut off when she saw I was _not _actually a bird, well fully anyway.

"Who are you?" The oldest girl snapped, pushing in front of the other girl.

"Why are you looking for Iggy?" I asked, my golden eyes meeting the girl's brown eyes.

"We're his friends." She answered, her voice had a slightly bossy, commanding tone to it, showing she was the leader

"If you say so, but if you attack him I will not hesitate to kill any of you." I warned, glaring at them all.

"So you like know where he is? 'Cause we can't find him and Max is getting really—"

"Wait, Max? As in Maximum Ride? Leader of the Flock?" I asked, eyes widening in shock and happiness. The girl froze and her eyes narrowed,

"Who wants to know?" she growled. I put my hands up in a show of peace.

"My friend and I, we both are genetic experiments, obviously, and he said that the flock was like a family so we were going to see if they could possible help us in any way and if they couldn't we were hoping to find Fa—" I started but the youngest girl cut me off, shushing me, I blinked but did as she advised. I could survive perfectly well on my own but, I will openly blame my lion and bird DNA, I always felt like a group was better, safer than being alone.

"So they're talking about us then, like at the school? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because that means we're like, famous but more _things _will know about us and try to kill us." The dark skinned girl said, I twitched, people who talk too much kinda get on my nerves.

"You know where Ig is?" the young boy asked. I nodded,

"Yah, he somehow made it into a cave, attacked me when I landed, and he's with my friend in a cave about five miles back." I gestured to the way I had come from.

"Oh my god! We've been looking for him for like hours! I'm so glad you found him! Is he okay? I'm sure he is, I wonder how he got into the cave, since he's blind and all, do you think it was an accident? Maybe a bird led him in or something. Wouldn't that be cool? Like the hawks from that time ago." The girl just kept talking as I turned and led them back. I flew a little above them so I could see them, just in case they were planning on attacking me.

"So what's your name?" I asked

"You already know Iggy and I'm Nudge! Oh and that's Gazzy, Angel and Max." I nodded to each of them,

"I'm Eris."

"That's such a pretty name! Did you pick that out for yourself? We picked our names out too, but Nudge isn't my favorite name, I like pretty names like…"

I blocked her out, focusing fully on my wings and the air around me. It wasn't long until I forgot anyone else was there and started doing tricks. Unlike the other bird creatures I was allowed to fly, they taught me how because they expected me to lead the Erasers out into capturing wayward mutants but I decided I didn't want to and, right before they implanted the chip that would've made me their perfect doll, I escaped.

I took a deep breath and let it out, beating my wings once to gain a little altitude before folding my wings slightly and shooting forward, laughing quietly to myself. I wheeled around in the air for a while, waiting for them to catch up.

"Wow! You're a really good flier! Where did you learn that? Was it from watching hawks cause that's where we learned, it was awesome but they ate all this disgusting raw meat, it made me become a vegetarian. Have you ever thought of being—" I shot a glance at Max, silently asking how she put up with this. She almost smiled but went back to her 'I'm so tough' face.

"Well this is where the cave is, you wait here so I decide if I have to kill you or not." I smiled innocently and dove into the cave, landing easily in front of Iggy.

"Hey Iggy, there's a group of people here looking for you, Angel, Gazzy, Max and Nudge, they friends of yours?" he perked up at once,

"Yah, took 'em long enough to find me." I smiled and grabbed my bag and his hand lightly, Bruce was just waking up and yawned, spreading his bat wings and jumped out of the cave. I led Iggy to the entrance and twitched my hand upward before taking off, as soon as we were in the air I let go and flew out to meet Bruce.

"Who are they?" he asked me lowly,

"They, all of them, are members of the Flock." His green eyes widened in joy.

"Really?! That's great! So do you think they'll help us?" I shrugged, looking over the group. Nudge was talking rapidly, seeming to bounce up and down with excitement and the little ones were smiling widely, Max had her hand clasped on his shoulder, all looked happy to see their friend back.

"I hope so, I want to be part of a family." I nodded in agreement and hesitantly flew over to them, hovering a bit away from Iggy.

"Eris! Thank you so much for helping Iggy! I'm glad we're not separated cause it really like sucks when we are. Even though I don't think we're really ever _fully _together anymore since—" Max held up a finger to quiet her along with a slightly pained glare.

"We're heading out, you wanna join us? More muscle is always better." I smiled widely and glanced at Bruce, who was nodding hyperly.

"Thank you very much." I said sincerely. She nodded and beat her large brown wings in the air, starting him off.

The rest of us followed, I was ecstatic I would be joining a family like setting, if they all accepted me that was.

After about an hour Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Bruce were complaining that they were hungry. I sighed and, with great difficulty, got my backpack off and took out some trail mix and granola bars, giving one of each to everyone besides myself, I wasn't that hungry.

The younger kids thanked me happily through mouthfuls off food while the older kids nodded their thanks. The little girl, Angel, noticed I wasn't eating and flew over,

"Are you out of food? I'd be happy to share with you." She offered me the granola bar but I shook my head,

"Oh no, I still have plenty of food, I'm just not that hungry, I don't need to eat much, I can go two weeks without eating and still be at my full potential." Her eyes were wide and innocent,

"But if you're a bird kid like us you burn a lot of calories…are you different?" I shrugged,

"Let's just say I'm the…newest model 'kay?" I said with an equally innocent smile. She looked at me, her blue eyes boring into mine her face folded into a frown and she swooped away, towards Max. Since I had even more advanced hearing I picked up what she was saying,

"_There's something funny about Eris, her mind is all blank like Jeb's." _she said as quietly as she could.

"_Okay sweetie, we'll keep an eye on her." _

Annnnnd there goes my chances of being accepted. I sighed to myself and drifted higher in the air, flying slightly away from them.

I looked down at the flock and almost groaned, they really were like a family and Bruce was fitting right in, he was talking excitedly with Iggy and Gazzy while Angel drifted back over nearer Nudge and was talking to her, I caught snips of fashion so I tuned it out, focusing on the ground, scanning it for any trouble. As I looked a little farther ahead I noticed something odd.

It looked like a person…on a cross, there were people dancing around the person, dressed in black cloaks. I gasped and, without thinking about the Flock, pinned my wings to my back and shot forward and down I heard Max call something from behind me but I was going too fast, couldn't stop and didn't want to.

I pulled up just on the other side of the cross, the people in black gasped and fell to the group in a deep bow. I just blinked and landed, since it was a cross I had a good idea how to resolve this mess without giving myself up.

"In the name of God, what are you doing to this poor creature?" I boomed, my voice still somehow coming out angelic.

"M-My angel! This _creature _has defiled the world our almighty god created!" I kept my wings out and turned to the terrified girl before me, the only thing I noticed was a bit strange was her eyes were a piercing red. I winked at her, trying to get her to play along.

"MY SISTER! What has become of you?!" I cried.

"I-I do not know, I came to here and…they attacked me!" she started crying, "They even took my wings!" I gasped, and turned around, pretending to be pissed as hell itself.

"YOU DARE?!" I roared. They cowered and started begging for forgiveness. I turned my nose up snobbishly and untied the girl, picking her up.

"I shall spare your life just this once, make sure you never see me again." I snarled and took off, flying into the sun so it looked like I disappeared into heaven.

"Sorry bout that, where do you live?" I said kindly. She gazed at me with wide eyes,

"Are you really an Angel?" she breathed. I shrugged, my wings moving through the air smoothly,

"I am whatever you think I am, I will not say I am or am not something." I said vaguely, "So where do you live?" she told me where to go and I dropped her off, keeping to the shadows,

"Thank you Dark Angel." She called. I smiled,

"You're welcome 'my sister'." I teased. She laughed,

"My name's actually Kayla, stop by whenever you need human company." I laughed,

"I may just take you up on that sometime, goodbye." I spread my wings and crouched, jumping into the air and taking off, flying back up into the air.

It didn't take me long to find the flock again.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Max roared as soon as I came back to them. I let all my emotion slip off my face and gave her a blank stare,

"They were crucifying a girl, I needed to help." I said levelly.

"YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST HIDDEN YOUR WINGS!" she continued to scream.

"They were religious, an angel would make them listen better." I explained, keeping my face expressionless.

"YOU COULD'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" I shrugged,

"There's a bright side to this—" Max suddenly flinched, a memory floating to the surface of her mind.

"_There's a bright side to this. You love me THIS much!"_ the leader of the Flock glared at nothing, thoughts of the infuriating black haired traitor swirling around in her head, she hated him now and that was that.

"Uh…I just saved a girl's life and she offered me the chance to stay at her place anytime I wanted?" I finished, confused by Max's sudden anger at nothing.

"She's still a little sore over Fang leaving." I looked over at Angel.

"Huh?" the little girl looked like she was going to explain but Max cut her off,

"It's nothing, just…bad memories." I shot Angel a look, expecting an explanation later. She giggled and nodded.

"Now…about this place to stay…" Max hinted, shaking off all thoughts of Fang.

**A/N- Hey! Thanks for the response I got for my first chapter, I didn't actually expect that since so many people are FAX fans (I am too personally but I don't like to write those kind of stories, that's the author's job to do character pairings so I add my own characters!) anyway, thanks for following and I would be very appreciative if you review as well! THX!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maximum Ride Story-

I got my first review! Thank you so much to eftisawesome! :D So in response to that wonderful review, here is chapter three! ENJOY!

Chapter 3-

This should be interesting.

I stood outside Kayla's door with the Flock behind me, they were all a little twitchy except for Bruce and, surprisingly, Max. I knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later she opened the door a crack, looking through it cautiously, when she saw it was me she opened the door fully.

"Dark Angel!" she gasped, the entire flock looked in me in confusion,

"Hey, well you know how you invited me to stay whenever? Well I was hoping I could take you up on that offer, we need a place to stay for the night, you mind if we bum off of you?" she smiled and glanced at the flock behind me.

"Sure! I have enough room." I raised an eyebrow,

"No parents?" she shook her head,

"Problems with them, I'm emancipated." Max smiled,

"Nice, no parents, no rules." She crowed. I rolled my eyes,

"Though I do have a dog." I swear I started glowing.

Yes, I had cat DNA in me, and yes, I _loved _doggies! Except half dogs like erasers…they can die in a hole.

"Great! So you really don't mind us crashing here?" I asked, walking into her place.

"Not at all! It's great to have possible Angels in my house!" I laughed awkwardly at the glares I was receiving from all the Flock members.

"Yah…so—"

"You guys want food? A bath? Watch TV? Use the computer? Whatever you want." I jumped at the shower thing.

"SHOWER!" I shouted, making everyone jump. I was much more relaxed around new people because I knew I could kill them without even breaking a sweat since that's not creepy at all.

"Could I have something to eat?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Me Too!" Bruce interjected,

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"FOOOD!" all the younger kids, and Iggy, were obviously starving but Max looked a little cut off,

"Could I use the computer?'' Max asked quietly, totally out of character for her.

Bruce and I stared at her in shock but Kayla just nodded,

"The bathroom is the last room on the right, the computer is in that side room, help yourself to any food you want and I can get you some new clothes, my brothers and sisters used to stay with me until Mum and Dad took them away so I still have their clothes." I nodded and walked back towards the bathroom, finding the door and walking in.

I took _forever _in the shower, just saying. I turned on the water to an almost burning hot and dropped my grimy clothing and carefully pulled off my gloves, trying to rub away the red marks and tracing one of the larger scars on my hand. Both my hands were lined with long slashes created by nails…but that's a different, painful story. So I stepped in. A tiny little moan escaped my lips at the feel of the warm water against my skin. I washed my body with a sweet smelling body wash and scrubbed my long, smooth wavy hair out with vanilla shampoo and conditioner quickly before getting to what actually took me so long. I shifted to my land form and scrubbed my tail and ears clean. Finally I shifted to my battle form and carefully polished all my scales until they shined.

I smiled and went back to my air form, turning off the water and grabbing a black towel, wrapping it around my steaming body after drying my hair. There was a timid knock on the door and I looked over,

"Who is it?" I called.

"Kayla, I have your clothes for you." She said, her voice sounded embarrassed.

"Come one in." I spread my wings slightly and tucked the towel under them. She came in hesitantly but, seeing I had a towel on set the pile of clothing down.

"Here, I gave you two sets of clothes, PJs and a Jacket." I blinked, in shock,

"I hope none of these are your favorites, I'm going to have to cut giant slits in them." She laughed,

"No, it's okay, go ahead." She turned away and blushed,

"Oh and uh…there's some under clothing in there to, I had just bought some new ones so I've never worn them."

"I can't take your new clothes!" I objected not that I really wanted her _used_ ones either…

"It's fine! I swear! Well some of the others want to get in, the older girl hasn't left the computer though." I nodded,

"I'll be out soon, thanks for all this, really." She smiled,

"You saved me from being crucified! This is the least I can do." I laughed and shrugged,

"I guess."

She closed the door and I turned to the clothing she had given me, I leafed through it all and found the PJs, they were simply a pair of shorts and a tanktop. She also gave me a slightly worn leather jacket, a gray longsleeve shirt that said 'rebel love' in pink splattery letters, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black sweat pants, a short sleeve black shirt that said 'FREE PUNCHES IN THE FACE' in scratchy lettering, looking like it was on a piece of slightly torn and burnt paper. The jacket was my favorite it was black (shocking) and said 'Rise up! Nothing can hold us down!' with two coffins underlining the 'Rise up' part. The back showed two overly tattooed hands rising from the ground, reaching up in front of a gravestone what said 'Wake the Dead'. Then once again put on the gloves and slipping the jacket over as well to cover the scars.

Everything fit perfectly but I just went out wearing the shorts and tanktop, deciding to watch TV. As soon as I walked out, pulling my fingers through my hair, Max and Nudge raced to the bathroom, Max making it there first and cheering in victory.

As soon as the water turned on the entire flock converged on the computer, Nudge dropping into the seat,

"Check the History!" Gazzy commanded.

"What are you guys so curious about?" I asked.

"We want to know what she's been so interested in." Iggy explained.

"Yah I mean, she was so into it and…" she shockingly trailed off, her eyes growing sad. I glanced over her shoulder at the page she was on, showing the words 'FANG'S BLOG, all mutant all the time! Sorry I've been silent for a while, I lost my computer!'

"Oh, it's Fang." I growled in annoyance,

"Okay, spill, now." I commanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well…Fang and Max were really close, like _really_ close kinda like dating but Fang decided that it wasn't a good idea for them to both be in the flock, they were too much into each other and both wanted to lead so Fang just got up and left, saying he'd meet her again in 20 years. We've run into him and his gang one other time and…things didn't go over well, none of us got along, at all." I nodded,

"So…Max, even though she denies it, still has feelings for Fang and is now partially stalking him and we don't know if he's over her or not correct?" the Flock glanced around and nodded,

"That about sums it up." Iggy sighed.

"Sounds fun, now, I want food." I declared and walked into the kitchen, where Kayla was.

"Hey Kayla, thanks again for letting us stay." I greeted her. She nodded and gestured to the clothing was wearing.

"You look nice, the wings are a nice touch." I laughed,

"Thanks a lot, I'm surprised you aren't totally freaked by us I mean…I have _wings_." She shrugged,

"I saw another Angel before, a few weeks ago, he crashed into the tree in the back, and some werewolves were attacking him. He fought them off but then he was knocked out, I nursed him back to health before he left, thanking me and going back to his group." I raised an eyebrow at her,

"Well aren't you to popular one, most people never see a person with wings ever, you have come across more than one." She smiled,

"Yah, I'm just lucky. So there's some food left over." I smiled and ate, talking to her about her life, I didn't answer much on mine but I answered some questions.

"I'm going out back, I need to be in the open air for a bit." I declared. I walked out to the back and looked around, breathing in the fresh air. I glanced around, she had a reasonable sized back yard, and there was a doghouse in the back corner. I glanced over, curious if that was the dog. As if I had called it the dog came trotting out of its house, with a quick glance I learned found _it _was actually a she, she was a beautiful German Shepard.

"Hey girl." I cooed, crouching down and holding my hand out. Her tail wagged and she trotted over, sniffing my hand before nudging it, expecting to be petted. I laughed and scratched her behind the ears.

I petted her for about a minute before standing up and walking over to a tree I was getting the slight scent of blood from.

The tree was a huge thick oak and, about twenty feet up, there was a crack and a spot of blood, probably from where the 'Angel' had hit. I looked around the tree, seeing if anything had been dropped. I didn't find much, just a single long black feather. It was pretty so I undid my ponytail and then redid it, tying it in, it didn't stand out much since my hair was black but sometimes it would show against one of my gold or silver streaks. The dog had been following me and was now sniffing at something in a side bush.

"What is it girl?" I asked, knowing she couldn't answer but instead she bit down on something and pulled it out. I blinked, it was a computer, a small laptop that wouldn't weight much. I turned it over in my hands before walking back inside, keeping it hidden underneath my wing.

"So where can I stay Kayla? I'm good with anywhere." She nodded, waving her hand around, the flock had all but disappeared, only Bruce was up, watching some TV show but his eyelids were drooping.

"Just sleep wherever; I think there's still a room open upstairs."

I nodded and walked up the stairs, going through all the rooms. There was a cute little kid's room with two beds which Gazzy and Angel were sleeping on, a large plain room that Max was asleep in, with Nudge on a pull out bed underneath it another boring room with Iggy in with another bed set up with Bruce's bag on it then there was one room I guessed to be Kayla's so I wandered around more until I opened a little side door that led to the attic. I grinned and walked up, finding a dusty old bed in the middle of it. I yawned and laid down, pulling the computer out from my wing, opening it to see if it worked. To my immense surprise it did.

I smirked evilly and started going through the files. They seemed to be journal entries and the more I read, the more horrified I became. The person wrote about institutes, projects, saving the world and, the worse, a long list of experiments they'd come across, failed and otherwise. I scrolled down to the bottom and added my own type.

_Chimera:_

_Combo of what: one part bird, one part cat and one part snake. _

_Status: Successful_

_Side effects: when angry goes into an oblivious killing rage _

_Side Facts: Able to shift between the three forms._

For some reason I felt better writing that, and after that I started using this computer like it's last owner did: to get everything off their chest.

I wrote of what they wanted to do, the experiments they put me through, everything. I almost felt _lighter _now that I had wrote all of it down. I saved everything and turned it off, closing it and running an almost loving hand over it. When my hand drifted over it I noticed some scratches in the cover and I squinted to make it out:

_Property of Fang_

My eyes widened, I had expected this since I had seen the Flock's names a lot but I wasn't sure but now that I was positive I _knew_, for some reason, I needed to keep this secret. I hadn't read through all the files but now I knew I had to, see if I could learn anymore about the Flock's past. I slipped the computer in with the rest of my clothes, using it as insolation and curled up, falling asleep quickly.

I woke up to people screaming my name. I groaned and slowly sat up looking around and trying to rub sleep from my eyes, I glanced at a tiny clock that was randomly on the wall, telling me it was about eleven in the morning, I had gone to sleep at one. I yawned and stood up, trudging down the stairs while fixing my shirt and checking to see if my feather was still there; though I was really starting to believe it was Fang's. It was still there and hopefully it would stay.

I walked all the way down the main floor and looked around,

"Yah?" I asked tiredly.

"THERE YOU ARE! I was worried about you!" Bruce cried. I smiled,

"Nice to know, I was in the attic, that's where I slept." I yawned, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go change." I turned around and I heard a slightly strangled noise but I kept going, partially curious what that was about but not curious enough.

I changed into the jeans, cutting a tiny slit in the back, my combat boots, black shirt (cut) and hoodie (also cut) before walking back down, once again checking the feather and readjusting the gloves.

I grabbed the bag, and slung it over my shoulder, not disturbed by the new weight at all.

Everyone else was ready in the flock and Max looked a little pale, I decided to stay at least and arm's length away from her at all time 'cause I got the feeling she was going to steal my feather.

"We're ready to go now." Max hinted, glaring at me. I smiled apologetically, not truly sorry at all.

"Well Kayla, I can never that you enough, I'm so grateful for your kindness." I smiled and gave her a slight hug before backing off.

"I'm just happy to help! Come back whenever!" I smiled, feeling strangely like the leader in this situation.

"We'll see thanks again! Bye." I waved again and turned to the door, the Flock all thanked her in different forms before coming outside as well. I let Max take off, her brown wings taking her into the sky, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Bruce followed, leaving only Nudge and I.

"Thank you again, I hope those people leave you alone now." I said. She smiled,

"They think I'm the sister of an Angel, there's no reason they would come after me, I was happy to meet you." I nodded,

"Good bye Kayla, enjoy your life, we only get one chance."

And with those wonderful words of wisdom from a freak, I spread my red and black wings, following Nudge into the air, who jumped up a second before me. I didn't need a running start, I just jumped, beat down hard and I was off. Kayla's form was becoming smaller but she kept waving, I waved back until she was totally out of sight before turning and shooting forward to catch up with the flock, the black feather in my hair holding on stubbornly.


	4. Chapter 4

Maximum Ride Story-

Chapter 4-

We flew for hours, I don't think any of us knew truly where we were going, the kids really wanted to go the beach and I thought that was a bad idea but I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine! To the Beach!" I twitched, I loved swimming but the ocean meant the noise of the waves which could easily hide the approaching sounds of any attackers.

We tilted to the side and flew towards the large blue expanse of water that had been to our right for a while now and landed on the course sand and the kids jumped at the water giggling and splashing around, I kept myself on high alert, even after _Max _calmed down, I didn't like beaches.

"It's fine Eris, you can relax." Bruce urged me, he was smiling widely and soaking wet. I smiled at him, even if he was eleven, he acted about seven.

"I'm still not used to relaxing when I'm in open areas like this, you go have fun." He didn't need to be told twice. I sat down and leaned back on my hands, looking out over the ocean before checking the feather, since it had now become a habit. Max, who had been sitting next to me, noticed my movement and frowned, her eyes focusing on the black addition to my hair.

"Where did you find that?" she asked, her voice unnecessarily harsh, my fingers drifted over it,

"In Kayla's backyard, around a tree that another 'Angel' crashed into, apparently some Erasers had attacked him and he got thrown into a tree, I found it under that tree." I explained my hand dropping to lay protectively on my bag.

"Oh." Was all she said. I nodded in agreement and watched over the kids, I don't think I had the same protective instinct Max had, but I didn't want them to die, but I knew they wouldn't mostly because they were bird kids, it was the other mutants who I was more worried about.

I was really curious to learn more about Fang's group but I knew it was smart to not ask Max of all people about it. I continued to look over the kids, growing slightly bored.

"How long have you been the leader of the Flock?" I asked randomly. She shrugged,

"About five and a half years." I nodded, not knowing what else to ask.

We sat in silence for even longer, the sun was starting to set and the kids had all come out of the water, shivering slightly. I sat back and let Max dry them off, I was wide awake and stared up at the night sky.

"You guys can all go to sleep, I'll stay up and watch." I offered. Max hesitated, she must've taken Angel's words of caution deep to heart but nodded anyway, giving me the benefit of the doubt.

I smiled and perched myself on the top of the rock they were taking shelter under. I watched the sky for the longest time in my air form until I heard everyone fall asleep and shifted to my land form, stretching happily. My tail twitched silently as I continued to scan the skies, my sight and hearing twice as good now.

The night passed slowly, I decided not to wake anyone else since I slept for so long the night before and I wanted everyone else to be on their best tomorrow. The sun was almost up when I heard them, _a lot _of them. I jumped up and, just before I woke everyone up, I shifted back to my air form and opened my mouth,

"_EVERYONE GET UP NOW!" _I hissed, they were awake at once,

"Gen 5 Erasers!" I announced. Bracing for a fight.

"Gen 5?" Max questioned angrily.

"Yep, they're faster, stronger and, instead of wolves they're combined with Snakes."

"_That's right! We're much superior to our lupine ancestors!" _a voice purred from behind me. I turned around and snarled.

"Lucas." I spat.

"My dear Chimi!" I glared at him,

"Don't call me that." I hissed, hoping no one would ask later.

"Hmm looks like you found a new group of 'friends' I wonder how long these ones will last? Do they know yet?" I saw red for a second but I gritted my teeth and it cleared.

"Shut up."

"Oh ho ho! So they _don't!_"

"We don't know _what _Eris?" Max snarled.

"Now is _not _the time." I said in exasperation.

"Oh no, I think it's the _perfect _time, because, you see, I am only after you dear Chimi, so if I tell them they'll go away and I don't have to deal with them, the original Erasers are after the normal bird freaks…but not you…no not you." He purred, the red was staining my vision, my breathing was starting to go jagged and I felt my wings trying to shirk away, giving way to my battle form.

"Lucas I'm warning you…I _really _don't want to do this." I panted.

"Oh but I do…" I closed my eyes, knowing he won't attack until I shift forms.

"Max, I need you take the Flock and leave, now." For _some_ reason though she crossed her arms and stood firm,

"I'm not leaving, no matter what." She said stiffly. I moaned in annoyance,

"Fine, just don't blame me if you die or don't like what you see."

Lucas, like most other erasers, looked like a model, he had tanned skin with brown hair and piercing green eyes with a slitted pupil, like a snake's. He also had poison fangs and nails, like I did, as well as scales, like me but my scales were stronger and my poison more potent. You'd have to get a lot of his poison in you to die, his was mostly just for knock out and to paralyze you.

Mine was meant to kill.

I turned to Bruce, my golden eyes filled with regret as I shifted my forms,

"I'm sorry." I muttered, my eyes lightening and turning acid green, my wings shrinking and disappearing with a sickening _crack_ before my skin bubbled and the scales grew out from under it. My nails grew, the tips dipping with poison and my fangs growing as well.

"You want a fight Lucas?!" I snarled, "You got one." I shot forward, hoping to catching him off guard but he was ready. I went at him with my nails but he blocked them with his black scales.

"This is the Chimi I was looking for." He breathed in my ear. I glared at him and snapped at his ear but he pulled away just in time.

The other Erasers wanted to attack too but I was Lucas's pray, always was, always will be.

I jumped back, skidding in the sand and stopping a few inches from the flock. Max pulled them back and I felt sorrow well in my heart before I lunged at Lucas again.

"Looks like you just lost another group of 'Friends'! This is what…the seventh?"

"Shut up." I muttered, tensing in emotional pain, I've traveled with a bunch of groups of experiments but as soon as they found out what I was I was kicked out.

"No…it's ten?"

"Shut up!" I snapped quietly, my vision starting to go red.

"And then there was your own _brother_ what happened to him again… oh yah! You—" Tears rolled down my eyes,

"SHUT UP!" I screamed then everything went red.

When my vision cleared I was, once again, standing in the middle of the beach, all of Lucas's cronies strewn around me, but of course no Lucas, blood on my gloves and some of the bodies still twitching. My eyes widened and I screamed, clutching my head,

"_NO! NO NONONONONO! NOT AGAIN!" _I screeched, tears pouring from my eyes.

I scanned the group of bodies, looking for any bird children, there were none, which made me feel a little relieved. I let my neck fall back, so I was staring into the air. I saw the flock staring down at me, eyes wide in shock and terror. I opened my mouth, I wanted to explain but I couldn't find the words. I just looked away, shifted to my land form, grabbed my bag and ran.

I ran away from the erasers, away from the flock, away from my little source of happiness.

I was given the curse of the Chimera, I was a cold blooded killer and everyone was afraid of me.

I kept running until my legs wouldn't carry me any longer before curling up and crying myself to sleep, not caring if anyone ever found me.

I woke up who knows how long later and found it was raining, even though all I wanted to do was just curl up and die I forced myself to not give up and I found a cave to stay in. I shivered in the mouth and watched the rain fall.

The only reason I kept myself alive was so I could find, and kill, every single offshoot of the 'School' and all the doctors who controlled them.

The rain continued to fall so I went deeper into the cave and pulled out the computer, my insolation of clothing had kept it safe and I turned it on.

_It happened again. My vision went red and went I came to I was surrounded by dead bodies. I hope it never happens again I hate that form, it's terrifying. _

I wrote sadly before shutting the document and turning off the computer shoving it back in my insolation nest.

I didn't know what to do next, I could try to find Fang's Gang, but they would just reject me out of fear like the Flock did, I guess I could try to stay alone, I can easily take care of myself but that's only when I went into my rage state and I didn't want that to happen too much.

I just wished I was a normal kid…why is _my _life so messed up?

Other POV

Max and the Flock stared after their 'friend,' their friend they had seen kill over ten men without even blinking, her face was simply twisted in rage and her eyes were a demonic red, even when the Flock called to her, told her to stop, she either didn't hear or didn't listen, but she just kept killing, slashing and biting, it was a horrific sight, something Max had wished Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Bruce will never _ever _have to see or hear about again.

"S-She's the Chimera…she saved me…but she's the Chimera." Bruce was muttering to himself in terror.

"Should we go after her? She seemed fine until the Erasers came." Max shook her head,

"No, she's too unstable, I can't risk having her around, she could snap and kill us all." The Flock, and Bruce, nodded sullenly and glanced in the direction the experiment had disappeared to.

"I feel bad for her. Did you hear what that eraser said? She's been abandoned by ten groups and something happened to her brother, I wonder what it is..." Nudge muttered sadly.

"Yah, I do to, but there's nothing we can do, I can't risk her staying with us, I'm sorry." Max said, still staring after where the Chimera had disappeared to before turning and flying the Flock in the opposite direction, only Bruce glanced back, remembering her final words to him, the look of sorrow in her eyes when she shifted her forms, revealing her true self as the Chimera, the creature that had haunted his nightmares ever since _that day_, the day two years ago, that day when the Chimera was forced to hunt down and kill innocent experiments just so they scientists could test her hunting abilities.

The day she killed his sister.

_(Flashback)_

Bruce was curled into his large dog crate, his sister curled up next to him, they were good kids so they were allowed a large crate and got to stay together, it was a tough fit but they made do. The door opened on the other side of the room, light flooded in and everyone cowered back, Bruce hugged his sister closer, they may not fight but they still hated having to do anything. One thought was going through every experiment's mind

"_Not me! Please don't let it be me!" _the feet stopped outside a crate and everyone almost cried with happiness, that is, besides Bruce and his little sister, Annabelle. The man in the white coat leaned down and gave them a kind smile,

"Hello my dears, I only need Anne today, okay?" Anne nodded, tears pricking her eyes and untangled herself from her brother, who's eyes were wide with horror.

"W-What are you going to do to her?" he rasped.

"It's okay Bruce, she's going to a better place now." Bruce's eyes widened ad the door closed on her sister,

"N-NO!" he wailed. Anne tried to reach back to her brother but was pulled away, the tears trailing down her face.

The white coat kept a firm grip on Anne's arm and pulled her through the halls. He smiled down at her, wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry sweetie, you're going to help us learn about our most successful experiment yet: the Chimera." Anne sniffled and kept walking,

The white coat opened and door and ushered her in. It was a huge white room, stained with red. There were nine other mutants there, cowering on this side of the room but, on the other, was a barred door with a girl, who looked to be about thirteen, pressed against it. She was dirty; blood smeared her face as well as tears. She looked normal but there were two golden ears on the top of her head as well as a golden tail thrashing behind her, she looked over the experiments in horror before opening her mouth and screaming. Her scream made Anne even more scared, she had _never_ heard something more pain filled and sad.

"I DON'T WANNA KILL ANYMORE!" she wailed. The entire grout of experiments froze.

"_Did she just say kill?" _went through all their minds.

"It's okay Chimi, that's what you were made to do! You were made to kill." A gen 5 eraser purred.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

The bars started to raise and they got a full view of her. She was wearing a ratty white and red dress, the red was not supposed to be there. Her black gold and silver hair was tangled and ratty, very dull. She looked a little healthier than her prey, like she got fed a little more. She shot out of her cage and hid in a far corner, shaking and crying.

"CHIMI! HELP ME!" a voice cried from the distance. She lifted her eyes and the group flinched back.

"L-Liam?" she whispered.

"That's right Chimi, Liam's going through more experiments, just kill these brats and he'll be fine." The Eraser said. She sniffled and stood up, looking at the experiments sadly, her ears and tail shortening and silver scales growing over her skin.

"I'm sorry, but I have to save him…I can't let him die, so you're going to have to." She closed her now green eyes and took a deep breath, an insane smile curling over her lips. When she opened them again they were red, with a snarl she launched forward, her speed bringing her across the room in seconds.

The experiments tried to run, to fly, to survive but they were brought down by a bite of slash by the Chimera. Anne stood frozen in fear as the girl turned to her, a smile staining her face, dripping with the blood of her victims.

The last thing she saw was that smile and murderous red eyes tainted with tears.

Bruce had heard her scream all the way from his crate and he wailed in mourning, he would never forgive the creature that had taken his sister from him.

_(End flashback)_

"Never." He breathed and flew after his new family.


	5. Chapter 5

Maximum Ride Story-

Chapter 5-

I just stayed in my cave for the next few days, I only left to go to the restroom then I came back, the only thing I really ever did was write on the computer so I freaked when it died, I had somehow been able to keep it alive for that long but now it was dead…meaning I would have to go to a town and charge it.

Most people would be freaking out over just mentally scarring seven bird children and killing a load of genetically altered snake people but, unfortunately, I had gotten used to it so I was over it quickly. It hadn't stopped raining over the past two days so I stood in it, washing away the blood and any poison that had solidified on my body, the shirt was destroyed and I got rid of the gloves but the jacket, since I had taken it off, survived so I had cut off the sleeves of the long sleeve shirt and wore the jacket. I decided to leave my little cave and go back to searching out and destroying all the schools so I put the computer away, dutifully checking my feather, it had become a kind of anchor to my sanity, I had slipped a few times, thinking that I could just let the Flock of Fang's Gang take care of the Schools but that feather, the thought that other experiments are being attacked and need help kept me strong.

I packed all my things up and spread my wings, trying not to look at the red feathers that reminded me of blood, and took to the sky, planning out what I would be doing.

Find a place to charge computer

Find food

Get new gloves

Track down more schools

Don't go into insane mode…_ever_

I drifted over the thermals, eyes closed and just enjoying the air under my wings.

I flew for hours, until the sun had started to set and the moon had risen, when I knew it was safe for me to land I found the nearest city and landed, folding my wings and hiding them under my jacket.

I looked around for a place to stay, the town I had landed in was average sized, a little town on the east coast, I believe in Pennsylvania. I wandered around for a while, walking on the streets admiring the sights I stole a new pair of leather gloves and had them snuggly on my hands. The town was full of woods, thankfully, so I weed wacked through them, on some reservation, and found a nice place to sleep.

The next morning I went back to the library I had walked by the day before and found a way to charge the computer since someone had left behind a charger that, on a fit of luck, was compatible with my computer. I plugged it and, to my surprise, I noticed that, since I was now hooked up to the internet, a little message appeared in the bottom right corner.

_It's weird emailing myself but if you found this computer and you're an experiment come join my Gang, I'm sure we could use your help.  
-Fang_

I stared at the message in shock and, also feeling weird, replied.

_I'm an experiment, but I'm dangerous, I'll just keep the computer and stay on my own…unfortunately.  
-Eris_

As soon as I hit the send button I regretted it but I couldn't take it back so I went on the internet, hacking into a bunch of different government sites and trying to find information when another little bubble appeared. I clicked on it and blinked in amazement.

_Well Eris, since you put 'unfortunately' I doubt you really _want _to stay on your own, let us judge how dangerous you are, you can't be worse than Kate when she's mad.  
-Fang_

_P.S. - you can keep the computer_

I blinked, I wonder who Kate is…oh well, he seemed to be prepared to accept me, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I replied quickly.

_Thanks.  
-Eris_

I knew it was vague but that's all I could really think of saying so I went back to hacking the internet, hoping no one would look over my shoulder, even though I had barricaded myself in a secluded back corner.

He took a lot longer to reply in this one, but I didn't care, I found a few documents and records but after that I got nothing and I was getting desperate, I even hacked into yellow pages…as if _they _knew anything! So I got fed up and randomly went on Fang's Blog, reading through his posts. He was sending out a call of alarm to _everyone_ even normal people, as if they could help but I let him do as he wanted, I was so into reading what he had written and silently laughing at what people had posted (Fangalicious…HA!) that I didn't notice the little bubble in the bottom corner until I swear it started dancing to get my attention. I jumped and clicked on it

_No thanks needed, we're in Kentucky right now, think you could drop by?  
-Fang_

I hesitated and turned my hacking skills on to the max, tracing the email back to its source, I found it coming from a hotel in Lexington, some big city in Kentucky. I thought it over, this could of course be a trap but it was also a chance to get more information and possibly join a group again…that _wouldn't _turn me away, I had tried being straight up with other groups before but they turned me away at once, at least I didn't get attached to them. Maybe this would be different.

_I'll be there.  
Eris_

I printed off a map, sighed off, put the computer, since it was now charged, in my bag, checked my feather and walked away.

As soon as I was far enough away from the prying eye I spread my wings and launched myself into the air, studying the map in front of me so I wouldn't get lost.

The flight only took my about four hours and now I was hovering high above the hotel I had tracked the signal to last time, I was nervous, I was starting to think that maybe I would just turn away, 'Fang' would just think I either chickened out, got attacked or it was a hoax.

"Yah…or they'll just keep waiting, thinking I'm part snail or something." I muttered to myself, of course I had no idea one of the experiments in Fang's Gang had extraordinary senses and was somehow heard me.

(DOWN WITH THE GANG)

"Look Ratchet, I'm just asking to listen for this Experiment, she said she's supposedly dangerous so she may chicken out but if she's dangerous she's powerful, so just take off the headphones, we'll make sure to keep quiet." Fang sighed, Ratchet stared at him, not used to hearing such a long speech from their leader.

"Fine." The brown haired teen agreed and hesitantly removed the headphones, suddenly everything was amplified by about a million, every heart beat sounded like a stomp on the ground and the entire gang stilled around him, trying to quiet their breathing and not make any sudden movements. Ratchet closed his eyes and focused and the noises around him, trying to pick up anything out of the ordinary.

"_Yah…or they'll just keep waiting, thinking I'm part snail or something." _A female voice muttered, high above them, must be her.

"She's in the air… I hear wings…she's part bird." With that he put his headphones back in and opened his eyes, hidden under his sunglasses and looked at Fang who was smirking slightly,

"Great, I'll be back." He walked over to the window and pushed it open, jumping out and snapping open his wings, shooting upward.

(BACK WITH ERIS)

I sighed and turned away from the hotel, thinking how bad of an idea this was when I heard the signature sound of wings beating through the air. I swore to myself, the erasers with wings popping into my mind. I spun around, tensed for a fight but relaxed when I just saw a normal bird kid flying up to meet me. I eyed his wings in shock and my hand flew up to the feather in my hair, they were both the same.

I backed up a little as he stopped in front of me grinning lightly.

"You must be Eris correct?" he asked, his voice was soft but held a little bit of male confidence.

I nodded mutely, so this was Fang…the bird kid who had left the Flock and started his own. I subtly looked him over, he was tall, like most bird kids, with straight black wind swept hair in layers, faming his face with some longer pieces hitting his shoulder, the bangs were swept over his forehead and it spiked slightly. I'm not going to lie: he was attractive, I could see why Max had liked him.

"Yah, I'm Eris." I answered, deciding I had been staring at him for long enough. He nodded,

"You don't have to hide in the sky, come on down." He started to fly down but I hesitated, I didn't want to get attached to another group…

"You coming?" he called up. I nodded and followed, so I just wouldn't get attached, I'd help out, but remain distant.

I swooped into the small room and folded my wings, shifting them until I was comfortable and looked around at the group of experiments who was there.

There was a normal looking kid with brown hair wearing headphones and dark sunglasses, yes, sunglasses, in the middle of the night…makes _perfect_ sense, an ultra-skinny blonde girl, a girl who looked like a freaking Asian model, a skinny guy with short cut blonde hair and…_MAX?! _(with a magenta streak in her hair) My eyes grew wide in shock as they landed on Max and I stumbled back a step, I didn't want to see any of them again, their accusatory, hate filled glare. I turned and spread my wings slightly, prepared to jump out the window but Fang stood in my way,

"That's not her." He said simply.

"Yah, I'm not that goody-two-shoes Maximum Ride." 'Max' spat. I blinked and turned around, flinching slightly.

"Then…" she sighed,

"I'm Maya, Max's Clone." I relaxed and let out a huge breath of relief, so it _wasn't _Max, "Though I must admit, besides Max herself seeing me that's the strangest reaction ever seen to anyone laying eyes on our dear Maximum…what's she got on you?" she asked with a frown. Fang shot her a glare,

"Maya…" he warned but she ignored him. I fidgeted, and looked at Fang,

"I was uh…with the Flock for a few days before I got kicked out." I explained quietly. Fang raised an eyebrow slightly,

"Max isn't one to kick someone out…well unless they hurt another member of the Flock." His eyes narrowed in question and I shook my head fervently.

"I didn't hurt any of them! I may've just mentally scarred them for life." I tugged on my ponytail awkwardly.

"What'd you do?" the Asian model girl asked.

"Well…did he tell you I'm dangerous?" they all nodded and the skinny guy looked me over,

"You don't _look_ dangerous though." He pointed out, I ignored him and prepared to tell them, if they kicked me out, I'd leave, if they accepted me, I'd always be prepared to leave.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Chimera?" most of them shook their heads, only Maya nodded,

"Yah, their most successful experiment, the Chimera is only 95% human and only had one side effect, in its battle form, it could go into an anger induced rage, usually triggered by bringing up its brother being hurt, and would attack and kill with no remorse." She shuddered, "I've even heard it _smiles_ while it kills." I fidgeted,

"I don't like being called an it." I muttered. Maya's brown eyes snapped to me and frowned,

"_You're_ the Chimera?! But you just look like a bird kid." I nodded, and closed my eyes,

"The Chimera, the most successful of all experiments, she was originally created to hunt down wayward mutants and trained to kill. She has some of the same abilities of lupine Erasers, to shift between forms. Because of this she may be able to appear as a bird child, a feline hybrid or a gen 5 eraser. This maximizes her skills to track down her prey for they can see her in one form and never know she has the advantages of the air as well." I opened my eyes and looked around sadly, "I escaped before they made me their doll but the abilities are still there." I looked towards the window, expecting to be kicked out any second now.

"That's awesome! So you look like three different people?! Can I see?! Can I?!" the blonde girl asked. My eyes snapped to her in shock,

"_WHAT?!" _I squeaked.

"Well _yah_ I wanna see all your forms! That's so cool!" she continued speaking quickly. My jaw hung open my wings flopping down in shock.

"Y-You're not revolted? Y-You're not kicking me out screaming that I was a cold-blooded demon?"

"No…why would we? Having you on our side is a _great _help…just don't…kill us." Maya said with a tiny smile. I nodded shortly and looked at Fang, it was his decision after all. He just grinned,

"So you can get rid of your wings?" was all he asked.

I nodded and rolled my shoulders shifting back to my land form, showing him my non winged back. This was stupid as an afterthought because he saw my hair…and his feather. I noticed his hand reach out and tapped the feather,

"Where'd you get that?" I blushed and turned away,

"I found it in a backyard of a girl we stayed with, that and your old computer." I shifted the bag on my back and avoided his eyes,

"And it's in your hair because…?" I shrugged,

"It was pretty." I muttered. I saw the two girls look at each other out of the corner of my eye as two huge blown matching smiles crossed their faces.

"LOV—" Maya was over in a second, hand clamped over both their mouths.

"Shut it!" she snapped. The girls pouted and nodded, as soon as Maya took her hand away the blonde finished her sentence super quick.

"—VE INTEREST!" I blushed and glared at her, my tail flicking in annoyance.

"STAR!" the girl, Star, just laughed.

"Sorry bout that, they're idiots." Fang said with a wave of his hand. I nodded,

"And who…are they?" I asked uneasily.

"Right, Star," the blonde, "Kate," the Asian supermodel, "Ratchet," the kid with sunglasses, "And Holden." The skinny blonde dude. I nodded to each,

"Well I'm Eris, if you didn't already know." They all said hi and I tried to figure out what they could all do without asking, if Maya was Max's clone she must have wings, same with Fang, but that others…as if sensing what I was trying to figure out the kid with sunglasses spoke up,

"Star has super speed, Kate is super strength, I had advanced senses and Holden can grow his limbs back with regenerative skills." He explained, with a smirk, "That's why he calls himself Starfish." I cracked a small smile, and nodded thankfully at Ratchet.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked, hoping for some good news.

"Saving the world and stopping the School." I smiled and tapped the straps on my bag,

"Then I have some places to start looking." They crowded around me, besides Maya and Fang, and started asking questions, they obviously hated the school as much as I did. I froze, uncomfortable and tried to bat them away from me.

"Give the girl some room!" Maya snapped. The experiments backed away and I smiled thankfully at Maya before swinging my bag around to get to the computer.

I glanced up at Fang but his eyes were only on the computer, I smirked slightly and turned it on, finding the compiled documents and spreading them over the screen, explaining them, this one seemed to be a training center for erasers and held their pray as well, meaning other erasers.

It was called the Institute of Moving Forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Maximum Ride Story-

Chapter 6-

"We'll go start looking tomorrow. Night." Fang yawned after I finished sharing everything.

The rest of the gang muttered their goodnights and walked off, the guys going into a side room and the girls settling into the two beds, Kate and Star sharing.

I yawned as well and turned off the computer, packing it away. I hid in the bathroom and changed into the tank top and shorts before walking back out and sitting down under the window, ignoring the couch, curling up and falling asleep, happy to be in my land form again.

What felt like two minutes later someone was prodding my side. I grumbled and curled in tighter to myself, feeling cold air on my side.

"Eris get up." I made unknown noises and my tail lashed out, hitting something. That something stumbled back and scratched their face. I smiled and wrapped the golden tail back around my nose.

"Eris, up now." The voice commanded. I moaned in annoyance and unfolding myself from my position, stretching much like the cat that was a part of me and yawning, glaring at the person who woke me up.

"Why so early Fang?" I grumbled.

"We're heading out." He growled quietly, still scratching his face from where my tail had hit him.

"Sorry bout that, I don't really think when I'm tired like that and I tend to lash out…usually with a wing or tail." I smiled apologetically and he shrugged,

"Everyone hates mornings." He held out a hand, which I accepted and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out the shirt and jeans, skidding into the bathroom just before an angry Kate.

"HEY!"

"I'll only take a second!" I called back and changed into more suitable clothes for fighting and flying, speaking of flying…I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for another bird child, Fang must've gone back to the boy's room because he wasn't there so I looked for Maya,

"Hey Maya! I'm curious about something." I said, she suspected a different question and answered likewise,

"No, I do not." I blinked in confusion,

"I was uh…_going _to ask how the gang travels, since only two of you can fly." I finished, eyebrow raised in question. She blushed slightly and chuckled awkwardly before answering,

"Oh, well, they have a truck, we usually fly overhead and communicate through walkie talkies." I nodded,

"Makes sense, so what did you _think_ I was going to be asking?" she shrugged and looked away,

"As soon as anyone learns about Fang and Max's old…" she glanced towards the door cautiously, "_Thing_, and that I'm Max's clone they question me if I share the same kind of feelings as Max had." I pursed my lips,

"Makes sense, sorry about freaking out when I saw you yesterday." I apologized awkwardly, she just waved me off,

"I get it, don't worry about it."

"You two ready yet?" a voice suddenly asked behind us. We both jumped in shock and I automatically curled my hands into claws, lashing out but stopping an inch from Fang's throat.

"Gah! Don't _do _that!" I yelped, tripping backwards. Fang's eyes were a smidge wider than usual, showing he was shocked but he went on like normal,

"What? Walk? Talk? Breathe?" My lip curled in a snarl.

"Appear out of thin air!" I snapped. He just blinked, not disturbed by my snarl and turned to Maya,

"Ready?" she chuckled and nodded, spreading her wings slightly,

"We'll be in the truck, channel six?" Fang nodded and clipped a tiny communicator on his ear, sweeping his hair over it.

"Great, see you on the next stop." We nodded and they left, we walked over to the window, Maya leapt out first, then Fang. I checked my bag and feather for the millionth time before following after them. I ascended to their height and caught up quickly and easily, flying a little bit to the side of Fang.

As we flew I let my mind wander, thinking about the future, my plan was to destroy, and more specifically kill, everything about the school, but…I glanced at Fang out of the corner of my eye and Maya as well, they seemed so nice…I really didn't want to lose this group too.

"_No! You warned yourself not to get attached to them! You know what'll happen if you do!" _my conscious snapped at me. I sighed internally, agreeing with the voice, if I get attached I'll just end up in pain after they kick me out, nothing new.

This lead my back to my thoughts of all my past groups, Lucas was right, I had traveled with ten other groups before the Flock, making Fang's Gang the twelfth. The story was always the same:

I either saved a member of the group and they welcomed me in or they found me, covered in blood and crying, they would welcome me, they would be nice and treat me like a sister but then…Lucas would find me, taunt me, make me angry until I snapped, turned into the monster I had been created to be. Sometimes the experiments would get away, sometimes they wouldn't.

Just remembering all my past failures and murders brought tears to my eyes. I took a deep, ragged breath, and bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood.

I didn't notice, but I had drifted literally farther away from the others, now flying a good fifty feet away from them, holding back tears as images of blood, dead bodies and lifeless, fear stuck accusatory stares flashed behind my eyes.

Then the memories of what I had to do in the school came back to me, the children lined up in my 'arena', Liam's screams that would always push me over the edge to lash out, to _put_ myself in the cold, blood- lust rage induced state and slash down all of them, to play with the young ones when I was feeling like it. When I put myself into the killing state I could still remember what I was doing, I just couldn't control it.

"—Ris…Eris!" A soft voice called, I blinked my eyes open in confusion, I forgot I was in the air…and with other people.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I let my mind wander too far." I apologized with a forced smile. Fang beat his black wings steadily, studying my fake smile with a small frown,

"Don't do that." He commanded evenly. My smile slipped in confusion,

"Do what?" I asked, feeling like we were repeating our conversation from earlier.

"Put on a fake smile." I blinked at him and opened my mouth to question him but he shook his head and nodded his head towards Maya was waiting, I nodded and beat my wings harder to get me moving forward and caught up to Maya who was looking at me strangely,

"Did I uh…say anything?" I asked, face flushing slightly. She nodded,

"'Don't make me kill them, I don't wanna.'" She repeated my words and I winced, dropping my head to look at the ground.

"I'll leave if you want me to, a killer isn't the best to have on the team." I muttered, keeping my face level and lacking all emotion.

"A killer is a good fighter and a _fighter_ is what we need, so even if Fang decides to chase you off I will personally kick his ass to keep you here." I smirked and glanced at Fang, he was scowling,

"Who says I wanted to chase her off?" Maya just smirked,

"Who knows…" she said casually before flying ahead. I stared after her, once again struck by how much she looked like Max and didn't think about what I was saying to Fang,

"How can you stand being around her…since she looks so much like Max and all." I asked. I noticed him stiffen and I swore, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—" he waved me off,

"I get it, it's just that I know she's _not_ Max…" I nodded, face still bright red from asking such a stupid question.

"If it makes you feel any better she still thinks about you." I muttered, he chuckled though it was without feeling,

"Maybe but if she sees me she'll probably ki—" he was going to say kill but I flinched and he changed mid-word, "Ki—punch me." I snickered, and nodded,

"Maybe." I laughed, "Apparently I accidentally quoted you, freaked her out but thankfully it made her stop yelling at me." He rolled his eyes,

"So that's all I am, a tool to get Max to shut up." I laughed,

"At the time." We both fell back into silence, watching Maya swoop ahead, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"You know, we're not going to kick you out." Fang said after an infinite amount of time. I scoffed,

"That's what they all say, but then…they see my insane mode as I call it…see me kill, and everything changes at that moment." I said morbidly and my hand reached up automatically to find my feather, it was still there so I lowered my hand again, rubbing them together, I didn't like the subject we were on so I changed it,

"Hey, you don't mind that I randomly have one of your feathers in my hair right?" he shrugged and glanced behind him at his wings,

"Not really, no." I smirked,

"Good, cause I'm not getting rid of it." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, suddenly putting a finger to his ear,

"Yah? Okay…we'll be down in five…yah…bye." I looked at him in confusion but he just flew ahead, gesturing to Maya to go down and diving. I squeaked and followed.

I was much more used to death defying tricks like this, folding my wings in completely, not keeping them out a fraction like the others were doing. Though as soon as I caught up with them I opened my wings a little and, when we were close enough to the trees I watched them back petal, trying to slow down enough while I just lost the wings completely and shifted forms, grabbing a branch to stop me, letting go and falling a while before I was crouching comfortably on the forest floor, waiting for the others.

"Show off." Maya snarled as she landed beside me. I smiled,

"I try." She snorted in annoyance and turned her back on me.

"We're meeting the rest of the Gang at a rest stop that way." He pointed through the woods and started walking. I frowned at him, tail twitching before following, Maya grumbling behind us.

The walk wasn't that long and when we came to the edge of the woods I drew ahead, slinking silently through them and sniffing the air,

"There's no one near-by." I called back and begrudgingly shifted to my air form, hiding my wings under my jacket. I rolled my shoulders in annoyance and walked out of the forest, no one saw three teens in baggy jackets walking out of the woods.

I saw the truck on the other side of the parking lot but I knew they were inside. We kept our heads down and walked into the rest stop, looking around, the food smelled delicious, almost making my mouth water but we didn't have any money. I sighed and unzipped my pockets, sticking my hands in them for the first time.

My right fingers brushed over something leather feeling and my eyebrows scrunched together, pulling my hand out with a gasp.

In my hand was a wallet and, when I opened it, I found at least a hundred dollars and a bank card with a note attached to it,

_My parents have a lot of money, take however much you want, the password is 'Alpha'  
-Kayla_

My jaw dropped,

"I love this girl!" I whisper cried. The others looked at me in confusion I held up the money and card. "It's from Kayla!" I looked at Fang, his eyes lit up with understanding,

"That's where you got the feather and computer." He breathed. I nodded and pulled a twenty out of the wallet and smiling widely,

"Who's up for lunch?" everyone raised their hands and I waved the rest of the group over,

"Do we have any money? I'm starved." Star greeted us. I smiled and held up the money,

"Get what you want, we have money now!" they cheered and we walked over to Burger King and ordered a shit load of food, shocking the worker.

We crowded into a booth, somehow, all seven of us fit, probably because we were all so skinny, though I was in a slightly uncomfortable proximity with Fang.

We all ate and were very happy about it, talking about nothing, just random things.

"You guys must be getting tired, why don't we all go into the jeep for the next leg of the journey, we're going to Texas right?" I nodded,

"Yah, some place in the desert." I clarified, taking another bite of my burger.

"Can we all fit?" Fang spoke up for the first time. Ratchet frowned,

"Umm…if someone sits in someone else's lap…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"No." Maya, Star and Kate snapped at once, causing all eyes to fall on me. I blinked and shrugged,

"Whatever." Ratchet smirked and looked at Fang and Holden,

"Well I'm driving so it has to be one of you." I opened my mouth, curious why it had to be a guy but I caught Kate's eye and she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'just go with it.' I shrugged and went back to eating, not caring enough to pay attention to their conversation.

When we all finished eating I took the money and went to a store and looked through for a hat, I could hide my tail in my pants leg but the ears were a little harder.

I finally found a simple black messenger cap, put it on and shifted forms, checking to see if the tail was noticeable, it wasn't, so I went out to find the Gang.

I found the jeep outside, everyone (save Fang) in a heated argument, mostly the girls and Holden,

"Look, I'm sorry but I just don't feel comfortable with that!" he was pleading. I guessed what this was about and looked over the jeep, I would volunteer to just curl up in the back but there was no back so…

"You know I could always just fly alone." I offered, "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Holden flushed slightly,

"Wells that's nice of you but you must be tired and need a break." I didn't say anything, since _someone_ had woke me up early I was tired, I hadn't been sleeping well before that so I was tired but I wasn't going to say that.

"Why doesn't she just sit on a girl's lap!" I glanced at the three girls,

"That's okay…I guess I'll just fly." I said, fidgeting awkwardly. I heard someone heave a sigh,

"We need you at your best, just sit with me."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Fang and my jaw dropped slightly but he ignored us all and slipped into the passenger's seat. I blushed and freed my tail from its prison for the ride and awkwardly slipped into the seat as well, sitting sideways and closing the door so I was leaning against it, everyone else climbed in, shooting glances at us, Fang just continued to ignore them and leaned on the arms rest to his left, looking out the windshield as Ratchet started driving.

Well…this was uncomfortable…


	7. Chapter 7

Maximum Ride story-

Chapter 7-

(3rd POV)

A car, filled with teens, sped down the highway, only three were still awake: the driver, a tall olive skinned male with black hair and matching eyes and the girl sitting, quite uncomfortably, on his lap, though she was starting to nod off. Her eyelids would drop and her neck would relax but she would force herself to wake up, not wanting to make the boy any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Go to sleep Eris," the black haired boy said quietly, "You need it." The girl, Eris, yawned, showing sharp canines,

"You sure Fang? I could always—"

"It's fine, just sleep." Eris yawned again, her golden eyes cautious before the sleep over came her and she fell asleep, her head resting against his chest. Fang stiffened slightly and remained stiff until the sleeping girl started muttering in her sleep after about ten minutes.

"…Liam…" she breathed, a frown tainting her features. Fang looked down at her also frowning,

Liam…was Liam a boyfriend or something? If so…why did that annoy him so much? He shook his head firmly and looked out the window.

"…_Run_…" she muttered again, her tail stock still and bushy in fear. The driver glanced at her as well,

"I wonder what she's dreaming about…" he said curiously.

"N-No! S-Stop…STOP!" she screamed, starting to twitch and jerk. Fang hissed in pain as she hit a specifically painful area for him and tried to wake her up,

"Eris." He said, slightly louder than usual, shaking her shoulder, a cold sweat was starting to form over her forehead and her breathing was becoming jagged.

"L-LIAM!" she screeched, waking up most of the other people in the van,

"What's going on? Who's Liam?" An Asian girl asked sleepily.

"We don't (Uff) know!" Fang growled, trying to wake the thrashing girl.

"LIAM!" she screamed again and the driver, Ratchet, stopped the car. As soon as it stopped moving Eris's golden, pain filled eyes snapped open, she didn't appear to recognize anyone and she snarled, eyes turning crimson and scales growing over her skin.

Everyone was out the door in a second, only Fang was trapped, staring up at the girl above him, her hand shot forward, poison nails stopping a millimeter from his jugular.

"Eris…calm down…it's me…Fang." He said calmly. Her eyes flickered between gold and red and she gasped,

"F-Fang?" she breathed, her arm shaking he nodded, her eyes dulled to gold and widened in terror.

"Oh god…I'm sorry." She turned and, like always, ran. She slammed the door open and shifted forms, high in the air in minutes. Fang swore and jumped out of the car,

"Keep going, we'll catch up." He told his gang, shot a warning glare at Maya and flew after the wayward Chimera.

_(Eris's POV)_

"_Twelve… that's twelve now." _I thought to myself angrily, looking down at my hand…I can't believe I came _that close _to killing another person who had been nice to me and to top it all off now I couldn't ever go to the new addition of the School because they would be there and I couldn't face him.

"Eris!" I swore and shot forward, this has happened before, I freak out a group and then they come and try to kill me.

I looked over my shoulder, he was gaining, I swore again and dropped into a ninety degree dive, heading straight towards a forest, no one could ever find me when I was in there.

"Eris!" he called again. I pulled out of my dive quickly, wincing as my wings were yanked sharply as the wind filled them.

"_Why not _let_ him kill me? It'd be a lot less lost lives." _ I kept my head down and looked at Fang through my bangs and lashes,

"I won't fight back." I told him quietly,

"What are you talking about?" he asked sharply, a little weird to hear from him. I blinked and lifted my head slightly,

"Killing me. I won't fight back." I explained slowly, curious why he was frowning at me, maybe he wanted me to fight back…to make it a challenge? I tilted my head to the side slightly, thinking it over, "Unless…you want a challenge…them I guess I could fight…in this form though, so you'll still have the advantage." He shook his head, sighing,

"Is that what you automatically think? That I'm going to kill you?" I nodded,

"Well of course, I almost killed you so it's only right for you to come after me and finish the job." I said, my voice sounding strangely innocent.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Heke?" I yelped, using my made of word for confusion and shock.

"I am not going to kill you." He repeated, staring me down with his creepily intense stare. "I am here to bring you back." I blinked rapidly.

"But…I almost killed you." I gasped.

"Yah, don't do that again." I almost chuckled, but I was too surprised for the sound to make its way from my throat.

"But…why would you want a monster…a _killer_ in your group, you saw my final form, that's usually enough to make people run away, to try to kill me." He just shrugged,

"I've seen scarier." I stared at him, jaw gaping (I just noticed how much I tend to do that around him)

"You're serious." He nodded,

"Sure, when you see a guy made completely of organs in glass cases attached together with metal tubes and then you try to shock me." I blinked, my face twisting in a grimace,

"That just sounds nasty." He nodded and smirked,

"It was."

"So it wasn't scary, just gross." He heaved a deep breath,

"Let me put it this way, when you've been though the school experience multiple times and seen things most people only have nightmares about, you get used to these kind of things." I blinked,

"That's the longest sentence I've ever heard from you." He glared at me and I smiled innocently,

"Let's go, I forgot the com device so we're going to have to find the rest of the gang." I nodded in agreement and yawned, the nightmare had kept me from getting a good sleep. "After we rest." I scoffed,

"Yah, 'cause the last time I slept I ended up almost killing you." He shrugged and scanned the area, looking for some place to stay.

"There's a uh cave three miles to the east." I muttered.

"And you know this how?" I fidgeted awkwardly, we were heading in the general direction in which I had last seen the flock,

"Because I stayed there after I ran away from the Flock." I admitted shyly.

"Is that the first thing you do? Run?" I nodded and tilted my wing towards where the cave was.

I led him in and landed, looking around in annoyance, I didn't want to be back here…I had already left here. Fang yawned and, with no proper 'good night' or anything he laid down, rested his arm over his eyes and fell asleep. I stared at him in bemusement and sat up, taking up a guarding post in my land form.

I watched the surrounding area for a long time, until the sun was close to breaking to horizon when I stood silently, glanced at the still asleep Fang, shifted forms and took to the sky.

I wasn't running away from him, not since he came to get me. I flew to the beach and looked around, the bodies were cleared but there was a stone cross in the sand. I walked over and scratched three overlapping circles with loosely drawn wings and a squiggly line through the center, my sign of the Chimera so they would know who did it. Under that I scratched a simple 'R.I.P.' before bowing my head and taking back to the skies.

I flew to a grocery store, bought some food (muffins, granola bars, a small box of cereal, some juice and some sausage thing I heated up) before flying back to the cave.

Fang was pacing outside of the mouth when I landed. I blinked in confusion, shifted back to my land form and trotted over,

"You okay?" I asked cautiously. He spun around, glare in place.

"I thought you'd run away again!" he snapped. I drew back in shock,

"Well I didn't know you cared so much, I just went back to the beach then went to get some food." I held out the food innocently. He glanced between me and the food a few times before giving in and taking the sausage thing, which I took as 'I forgive you for leaving so rudely like you did'. I smiled and took a chocolate muffin, walking into the cave and sitting down, munching on it happily.

I drew my knees up to my chest and hummed happily, taking a sip from my juice.

I got the feeling I was being watched so I raised my golden eyes up to meet Fang's dark ones. I swallowed and tilted my head to the side curiously,

"Yah?" he blinked and looked away,

"It's nothing, sorry." He murmured. I could tell something was actually up so I finished my muffin, put the cap on my drink and crawled over, plopping back on my heels in front of him,

"No, I think something's annoying you, you can tell me, I'm good with secrets." I smirked and winked. A corner of his mouth twitched up and he leaned subtly away from me, making me realize what's bugging him. My eyes drooped and my tail fell still.

"Oh, I get it." I muttered, put out and turned away, standing up fluidly and walking away, tail dragging in the dirt behind me.

I sullenly grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and turned away,

"If you really don't like me or you're scared of me it's fine…I've gotten used to it." I sighed and almost made it out of the cave door when I yelped in pain and reeled backwards, HE PULLED MY TAIL!

"I'M LEAVING YOU DON'T HAVE TO ABUSE ME!" I cried, wrenching the tail out of his grip and cradling it.

"I grabbed it to _stop _you from leaving!" I frowned at him in confusion and dropped my poor abused tail.

"But why?! I saw you try to get away from me, you've been watching me and something's bugging you! It must be me!" I snapped, I AM SO CONFUSED. He sighed and I saw his eyes follow my tail as it lashed behind me before raising them to meet my eyes.

"If you must know, I'm just not a social person and you were slightly to close, and your past interests me, I was trying to figure you out…by the way, who's Liam? A boyfriend?" I froze in shock and terror.

"L-Liam…" my eyes narrowed in rage, "_How do you know him?!" _I hissed, skin starting to boil. He put his hands up in a calming gesture,

"You screamed his name in your dream." I calmed down, taking deep breaths before smiling apologetically,

"Sorry, he's just a really sore subject for me." I explained. Fang nodded and we sat in silence for a little,

"So…who was he?" I shot him a look before sighing and looking at the roof of the cave, "You don't have to if you don't want to." He added quickly. I shook my head.

"I should tell someone sooner or later." I took a deep breath to prepare myself, "Liam…is, _was,_ my brother."

"You have an actual brother? That's great, where is he?" Fang asked, almost happily…almost.

"Dead." I said coldly.

"Oh…" I nodded,

"Was it erasers?" I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No…it wasn't erasers…i-it was me…I killed my brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Maximum ride fanfic-

Chapter 8-

As soon as I said those words everything just came flowing out of me, I couldn't stop.

"We had escaped, I-I made sure he was always okay and with me b-but the Erasers came and attacked us…I-I shifted into _that _form and ki-Killed them. I-I had put myself into the rage s-so I could still see what was happening b-but couldn't control it. I-I finished off all the erasers b-but I kept moving…he could've run! He was part Cheetah…but he just stood there…staring at me…I tried to tell him to run…to stop myself but—" I broke down in tears, the crawling of my skin coming back, the scars were itching again.

I gasped and yanked off my gloves, staring at my skin in horror…it was stained with blood. I screamed and shot out of the cave, finding a water source and leaning down to scrub the blood away but the stream was red as well. I screamed again and crawled backwards, everything around me was stained with blood, the ground, the rocks, the trees, even the _sky _looked stained. I curled into myself and tried to scrub the blood off my hands but I seemed to only make it worse.

"Eris! ERIS!" two hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look up. My eyes flashed around frantically, taking in all the blood.

"W-Why is there s-so m-much b-blood?" I gasped. Fang's eyes narrowed, he was the only thing that wasn't covered in blood so I shied away, not wanting to taint him with the blood that covered me.

"Eris there is no blood, except for on your hands." I kept shaking,

"N-No i-it's everywhere…only not on y-you…stay away from m-me I d-don't want to taint you." I forced out, trying to get away.

"There is no blood." He said forcefully, "Look at me." He commanded. I forced my eyes to meet his and stop looking at the blood that surrounded us. "There is no blood…okay?" I shook my head and my eyes flashed to the stream that still ran red.

"Eris, the stream is clear, there is no blood." As he said that the red started turning pink before it totally faded away, leaving the water clear. I gasped and looked around, the blood was gone.

"I-It's gone." I said in disbelief.

"That's because it was never there."

"B-But—" I started to protest. He glared at me and released my shoulder reaching down to gently grab my arms, pulling them up to my view. I squeaked in shock at my skin, it was scratched raw and showing actual blood. "O-Oh! S-Sorry!" I apologized as I noticed the blood on his skin as well that had come from my hands.

"You're apologizing?" he asked quietly yet outrageously. I nodded,

"I got blood all over you!" I yelped and pulled him over to the stream, scrubbing the accursed liquid off of his hands, not caring about my own wounds.

"Eris _I'm _fine, _you're _the one who's bleeding." I waved him off,

"It's fine." I studied his hands, looking for any more blood but found none so I stood up,

"There, all better. I'm really sorry you had to see that, usually I just cower in a corner for a while and it goes away." I laughed but he just glared at me,

"This isn't the first time?" he asked, his voice cold. I shook my head and lifted my left arm,

"When the blood goes away you could see the scars, they're all over my hands, that's why I wear the gloves." I muttered, dropping my hand back down. He sighed and turned away, heading back to the cave. I just sat where I was, staring at the stream in wonder…it had seemed so real.

I had expected Fang to just go pack up since he was disgusted in me so I was shocked when he came back with a first aid kit.

"Wha—"

"We can't let it get infected." He explained and took my hand. I blinked in shock and stared at him, confusion weaving through my entire being. He wiped the blood off then put antiseptic on it before wrapping it up in white bandages before repeating the process with my other hand.

"Why are you helping me?" I finally asked.

"You're part of the team." He explained like it was obvious. I just continued to stare at him, even after him finished and righted himself.

"What?" he asked, noticing my stare. I blushed and looked away,

"Sorry, I'm just not used to be treated…kindly." I finished lamely and automatically checked my (his) feather. It was coming loose so I took it out, set it on my lap and let my hair loose, running my fingers through before pulling it back up, putting the feather in, and rewrapping the elastic around it.

"You really like that feather don't you?" I blushed a deeper red and nodded,

"Yah, I do…that's not creepy right?" I looked up at him through my lashes in a total puppy dog face. I noticed a slight pink tint brush his cheeks and he looked away,

"No, it's fine." I grinned and stood, flexing my fingers and walking back to the cave, picking up my discarded gloves and forcing them over the bandages before picking up both my bag and his, his was feather light, I was shocked by the lack of weight.

"Your bag is really light." I informed him unnecessarily. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at my own bag,

"Heavy bags weigh you down." I shook my head and held out my bag for comparison.

"I don't notice." He lifted the bag and I saw a _tiny _bit of strain to do so. He handed at back, made a little face and slung his over his back. I did the same for mine and shifted to my air form, ruffling the feathers and walking to the mouth of the cave. I waited for Fang before jumping into the air.

As soon as we were high enough I forgot all about this morning, I knew it would come back and haunt me in my dreams but at the moment I was free and the wind filled my wings.

I laughed, closing my eyes and doing huge loops in the air. I weaved and dodged through the air, just having fun until I smirked at Fang and starting flying in huge loops around him, my back barely touching his wing tips as I went around and looking at him upside down as I went over him.

I got a small grin out of him and a thrill went through my heart, he had a really nice smile. I smiled back hugely and continued my loops. I guess that got annoying to him cause he beat his wings hard, sending him flying upwards as I passed below him. I cried in mock outrage and chased after him, and get this:

He laughed.

I couldn't have been happier.

I whooped in joy and chased after him, intent on orbiting him.

"WAIT! DON'T RUN AWAY! IT'S BEEN MY LIFE LONG DREAM TO BE A MOON!" I called, adding a false frantic edge to my voice.

"A moon?" I grinned,

"Yup! So I'm going to orbit you!" he rolled his eyes and his tiny grin twitched towards a smile.

"Well maybe I don't want to be orbited." I pouted at him and he returned it until we were having a 'pout off' finally I gave up.

"YOU WIN THIS TIME! Try me again when I'm in my land form, when I get the kitty ears working…" I swept my hands and smirked.

He just chuckled,

"Whatever you say." I glared at him and crossed my arms in a very childlike move.

"You know what…just for mocking me I will use your weakness against you!" he shot me a startled glance but I just grinned, "YOUR ANTI-SOCIALNESS!" I shot forward, getting as close as I possibly could without ending up crashing us both, which was surprisingly close since my wings were smaller than his. I smirked at him, "Are you annoyed yet?" he made a face and tried to back away but I kept at him,

"Yes, I am now get out of my overly large personal bubble." I laughed and wheeled backwards and dipped my wing to the side, spinning in tight vertical circles.

"You seem a lot better at flying than the rest of us." He pointed out. I was in to cheerful of a mood to think anything of the topic,

"Yup, I was trained to fly, fight, sneak around and kill. They wanted me to lead the Erasers but I didn't want to hunt down people who were lucky enough to escape, so I escaped myself…with him." I refused to say his name and straightened out of my aerial tricks, flying straight and true now. Fang shot me a slightly worried look but I smiled at him, I didn't think about it but it was forced.

"I thought I told you not to do that." The smile fell and I looked away,

"Oh, right, I forgot, sorry."

We flew on in silence and I looked around,

"So where are we meeting everyone else?" Fang shrugged,

"Probably at some hotel that's cheap." I nodded,

"Okay, how far is that?" he glanced at the ground, trying to pick out landmarks,

"About a three hour flight." I nodded and smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry you're going to be stuck with me for that long." He shrugged,

"It's not the worst company I could think of." I frowned, thinking over his words,

"I choose to take that as a compliment." I said stubbornly. He chuckled quietly so it was almost carried away by the wind,

"It was meant to be." I smiled,

"Then thank you."

We flew in silence for a while longer until I heard the sound of something mechanical in the air, it was quiet so I was probably the only one who could hear it, but it was getting closer, it sounded like a hot air balloon. I gasped and dipped to the side, flying over Fang and dragging my hand over his wings. He shuddered and looked at me in shock, trying to figure out what I was getting at but I just put my finger to my lips and tried to figure out how to communicate there was a balloon coming without saying anything. He narrowed his eyes in confusion so I groaned quietly, they had shut off the heat but I knew it was _close_, so close I could hear their quiet whispers.

"_Hot air balloon!" _I hissed. His eyes widened and he nodded, shooting to the side with me following close behind just as it broke the clouds.

As soon as we were safely out of the range I sighed,

"We need to figure out how to communicate without words!" I whined. He hesitated a split second before speaking,

"I can teach you the Flock's sign language." I was on guard immediately,

"I don't know…do you really want to teach me that? Isn't that like an exclusive kind of thing?" I asked cautiously. He shrugged,

"Well I still know it, I'm no longer part of the flock so why not?" I frowned before nodding slowly.

The rest of the flight there involved me leaning, and memorizing, the new communication system I would be using.

We spotted a hotel and apparently Fang found their signal, a red light that flashed twice, stopped, flashed again, stopped, then flashed twice, repeat.

We circled down and he knocked on the window, there was a little pattern he did that I memorized before the window opened and we both swooped in, landing on wobbly knees before we regained our balance.

"Took ya two long enough." Maya grumbled. I looked at my feet and fidgeted,

"We had some…problems." Fang summed up wonderfully. I nodded my assent, and tried to keep from itching my healing wounds.

"Oh…what happened? Is everyone alright? ERIS! Why are there bandages on your hands?! Are you okay?! Ohmy_god _Fang what did you _do?!" _Star ranted. I held up my gloved and bandaged hands,

"He didn't do anything! It was my fault, just uh…a problem." I was about to force a smile but instead I just shrugged. They all gave me piercing stares but I just sighed, "It's from my past, and I'd rather not have a repeat of it, okay?" they hesitantly looked away and went back to their business.

The sun was low in the sky and, since I hadn't slept yesterday, I was tired but I really didn't want to deal with any of my dreams at the moment, I was surprised the dreams didn't show when I was with the Flock, but I wasn't complaining.

"OKAY! Here's the deal newcomers! We could only get one room, the beds are taken so go find a place to sleep." I glared at Ratchet and groaned, shifting, walking over to sit under the window before yawning, curling up and falling asleep, the only thought on my mind was 'no dreams'.

Thankfully that wish came true and I woke up before everyone else, the sun in my eyes. I yawned and stretched, sitting up and rubbing sleep from my eyes. I glanced at where the sun was approximately and guessed it was around eight so I slipped out the door and went down to the breakfast, ears hidden below my hat and tail tucked in my pants leg.

There was no one there so I loaded up on my breakfast and sat in a back corner, eating by myself and watching the sun finish rising.

"A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be eating alone, mind if I join you?" I looked up from my food, which I was actually eating at a civilized pace, and was met by a good looking boy with brown hair and nice blue eyes, thankfully with normal pupils. I grinned,

"Sure, go ahead." He pulled out a seat and put his plate down,

"Thanks, most other tables are full anyway." I glanced around in mild surprise but saw Star on the other side of the area with Ratchet, Maya, Holden and Kate.

"Oh so it's _not _because I'm pretty." I cleared up with a smirk.

"No! That's not what I meant, I meant it was just my luck that the other tables were full so I was forced to get over my shyness to ask if I could sit here, talk to you and eat." He backpedaled quickly. I laughed,

"I get it." I took another sip of juice and glanced back out the window.

"So, what's your name? I'm Ryan." I returned my gaze to Ryan,

"I'm Eris, nice to meet you, what are you doing in this fine establishment?" I asked with a joking grin. He laughed,

"I'm in a band, I'm touring around." My eyes widened with interest,

"Really? That's so cool! I'm just here visiting some family with my friends." Ryan nodded and turned around, trying to find some matching people,

"Are they here?" I nodded, noticing Fang had joined the group,

"Yah, they're the group of teens eating like they've never seen food in their lives." I indicated. Ryan laughed,

"They look fun." I nodded and smiled,

"They are, so where's your bandmates? And what's your band called anyway?" he looked back at me with a sheepish grin,

"You've probably never heard of us, we're called the Death Angels. And my band mates are lazy asses and still in bed." I laughed and shook my head,

"No sorry, never heard of you, but I'll look you guys up." He smiled and nodded,

"Great."

"Eris, we need to get going." A low, yet surprisingly annoyed, voice said from over my shoulder. I smiled,

"Oh, hey, sure I'm finished anyway." I stood up, plate in hand. I smiled at Ryan, "It was nice speaking to you, I'll be sure to look up your band later." I turned my back and threw out my trash.

"Wait!" I blinked and turned back to the band member. "Can I give you my number?" I smiled apologetically,

"I don't have a cell phone, how about email?" he nodded and looked around for paper but he pulled out a sharpie. I laughed and held out my arm,

"I won't lose it this way." I could tell Fang was getting agitated beside me so I gave him a subtle 'sorry' sign and waited for him to write it. I smiled at Ryan again before bowing my head and following Fang back to the group,

"Sooo who was that?" Kate asked as soon as I was in human hearing range.

"That was Ryan, he's in some band." I explained easily, crossing my arms over my chest,

"We should go." Fang said stiffly. I glanced at him in confusion but he kept his eyes straight ahead, refusing to look at me.

Was Fang…jealous?

**Since I'm so sorry for the really late update I'll update **_**twice**_** does that make my followers happy? REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Maximum Ride Fanfic-

Chapter 9-

Twenty minutes and Fang, Maya and I were back in the air, we had one more day of flying and then we'd be pretty much on top of the institute. Even after we had been flying for a few hours I noticed Fang hadn't spoken a _single word _to either of us. I glanced at Maya and swopped over beside her,

"Uh…what's up with him?" I asked as quietly as I could. She shrugged, her chocolate brown eyes following the only male bird kid who was flying as silently as usual but a little farther away from us.

"He got all silent right after that guy gave me his email. But that can't have anything to do with it, maybe he's just planning?" I suggested. Maya just shrugged again,

"I don't know…maybe the email thing—"

"We're landing." He cut us off abruptly. I blinked in surprise and nodded, dipping into a dive, becoming streamline beside him.

"Race ya?" I asked, trying to lighten the tension between us. He glanced at me and grinned,

"You're on." I whooped and flatted my wings fully to my back and shot forward.

He must've had some speed ability because he rocketed by me.

My eyes narrowed and I tucked my arms, flying past Fang even when he pulled up claiming victory. I spread my wings just enough to stop me and landed lightly on a branch, smiling up at the others who were coming in slower to the trees.

"I say it again, Show off." Maya greeted. I grinned and shifted forms, dropping through the trees with easy precision.

I waited for the others to make their way down when I heard the sound of people walking through the forest. I swore and shot into the tree, making frantic gestures for the others to stay put. I caught the briefest flash of black and light brown before all was still. I dropped back to the ground and prepared to launch myself into the bush when a face appeared near mine. I yelped and stumbled backwards, colliding with a large buff body. Arms wrapped firmly around my chest and I prepared myself to fight.

"What luck! We look for our run away bitch and find another prettier one! And will you look at this! She must be a furry, she's got ears and a tail!" I thrashed in the guy's grip, his voice smelled nastily like vodka.

"Get away from me!" I snarled, continuing my fighting, I knew I could easily break his grip if I shifted forms but I don't think that would be the best idea.

"_Need help?" _a voice drifted into my ears, I shook my head, knowing Fang could see me.

"Stop struggling girl!" the other guy snapped, slapping me across the face. I growled at him, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I'll stop struggling when you let me go!" the guy who was holding me threw me to the ground. I tried to get back up but the second guy put his foot firmly at my throat, stilling me at once. I glared up at him fiercely and started to bring my legs up beneath me, trying to find a way out of this.

They both leered down at me and I tried to swallow, there wasn't really a way out of this.

"OKAY! I CHANGED MY MIND! HELP!" I shouted, succeeding in getting the black boot deeper into my throat.

"No one can hear you scream out here Bitch." The first guy sneered.

"Well, except us." The first guy spun around and I smiled,

"Now, I suggest you remove your foot from our Friend's throat unless you want to wake up in a hospital…if we decide to take you there." Maya threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"Why didn't you just change? The scales cover your throat right?" Fang asked me directly, I shrugged,

"Didn't want to give myself the chance of going in—" the boot dug deeper, finally cutting off my air supply. I wiggled my arms out from under me and scratched at his leg drawing thick lines of blood. He roared in pain and lifted his foot up, intent on breaking my windpipe but I rolled out of the way, stood up and darted over behind Fang, gasping for breath and coughing.

"You okay?" I nodded shakily and glared at the men, tilting my head to one side innocently,

"You may not deserve to die but…" I cracked my knuckles and stepped forward, "You _don't _deserve to walk away unharmed." With that I swung my fist forward, the guy's eyes widened and he flew backwards with the power of my punch.

xXx

"Well that was interesting." I said, swinging my arm in wide circles to loosen it as we walked.

"I still don't get why you didn't just shift and stop this entire thing from happening." Fang pressed, Maya was still behind, tying up the goons.

"When I shift into my Battle mode there is an almost 100% chance if I start fighting I will go to my insane mode and end up killing everyone, I try to avoid that side as much as possible." I explained and we broke the cover of the forest, I was too distracted before to notice that there was now a group of people all around, twenty or so, staring at us strangely. I blinked and noticed one of them step forward, face stern. I swallowed and thought quick.

"Sorry bout this." I muttered. Fang looked at my cautiously and was about to question what I meant until I forced a huge fake smile on my face and threw my arms over his neck, clinging to him and smiling, I even _giggled_, yes…in a total girly way to.

The people smirked and backed off, allowing us to walk the rest of the way, as soon as we were out of the way I let go and blushed,

"Sorry, I didn't want them to question us." I muttered, backing about five feet away.

"So you did _that?" _he didn't exactly sound mad, just…shocked. I blushed a deeper red and nodded,

"I learned that with uh…_him_. If you don't want someone to ask questions, make them get the wrong idea, and they now have the _very _wrong idea." Fang studied me closely before turning and walking away, I stared after him briefly, scared I had just messed everything up but he just glanced over his shoulder,

"You coming?" I grinned and jogged after him.

We met up with the others and ate, discussing where we were going next. I pointed to where we were heading and approximately where we were.

"Okay, Maya, Fang and I can take a straight shot all the way through, but since you guys are limited I suggest you take this road, connect here and we meet up in this little town, nearest to the Institute." I said, dragging my finger over the map.

"I think we should stay a little farther away, in this town, because there may be Erasers all over the place." Maya insisted, pointing to a town about ten miles west of the one I had.

"But it'll also take us longer to get to where we're going." I argued.

"Taking five minutes longer is better than being attacked in our sleep."

"Just stay somewhere that's slightly populated, at least enough for the Erasers to not want to make a racket." Maya fidgeted slightly and glanced at Fang,

"I know for a fact that they can sneak in…kidnap someone…and get out of there without _anyone _knowing." Fang snorted,

"Got that right." I glanced between them in confusion,

"I think I'm missing something." They looked at each other,

"Don't ask." They said in sync. I raised a brow,

"Okay…now, about where we're staying…" I hinted, and at once we were back in our argument.

Well…Maya ended up winning. Most of the experiments were extremely paranoid, I think all of them are, the only reason I'm not is because I have confidence in my ability to kill. But since the others hadn't been paying attention at all during our long conversation therefore hadn't memorized _where _we were going, Maya was forced to stay with them, leaving Fang and I to fly alone, once again in a slightly awkward silence.

"So…How's life?" I asked, wanting to break the silence. He shot me a 'what the hell' look, and glanced below,

"Well, I'm living." I smiled,

"That's always good." He nodded and we kept flying…in silence.

We flew for two entire hours in silence and I was getting twitchy, I was perfectly fine with silence, I loved it really, but since I'd messed up so many times around Fang I was worried he was mad at me or something,

"Are you mad at me?" I finally blurted out. He jerked in the air in shock before looking at me.

"Why would you think that?" I fidgeted,

"Because I've done a lot of things that seemed to piss you off." He shook his head,

"No, I'm not mad at you." I beamed happily,

"Great! I was getting worried." He gave a tiny 'Fang Smile' as I will now call it, which is a barely noticeable twitch of the lips in a general upwards direction.

I started to try to talk to him for the rest of the flight, I got a little out of him and I was struck by how…interesting he was.

I finally got the nerve up to ask the question I've been curious about for a long time now.

"If you don't mind me asking, and I'm perfectly fine if you don't answer, but…why _did _you leave?" I was talking about the Flock and I'm sure he got that. He was silent for a while, probably wondering if he really wanted to tell me. Finally; he spoke.

"I wanted what was best for them…all of them and…" he took a deep breath and, just like with me, as soon as he started talking, he couldn't seem to stop. "And I knew that when I was around everyone was in danger, Max and I...we cared to much for each other, we were to focused on each other and not the rest of the flock, so I made the decision that, if I wanted everyone to stay alive, I would leave. I told Max I'd meet her again in twenty years, turns out it was about one, but I left again…to keep them alive." He fell silent and I nodded my head,

"You really care for them, they should be happy to have someone like that in their life, even if you aren't directly with them." I said softly and made a pact with myself at that moment.

I would trap that budding attraction I had for him, bury it, he loved Max too much, I knew I could never, _ever _replace her in his heart and I didn't want to try, so I'd just be there, as a teammate, and not make his life more complicated than it already was.

"Distance can change people." He said, equally as quiet. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye before looking up at the stars, nodding my agreement.

The rest of the flight was once again in silence, I wasn't disturbed by it this time though, this time I enjoyed it and I just lost myself in the cool air that nipped at my skin, closing my eyes and letting the wind hit my face, smiling in total bliss.

Since my eyes were closed though I was totally unaware I was being watched, not like the creepy 'I'm stalking you and I'm planning to kill you' watching, no, Fang just watched me enjoy the night, almost on a high with a grin on his face.

"It can really change people." He muttered so quietly I thought I had imagined it, so I ignored it and kept flying, my wings beating behind me powerfully.

We were getting closer to our destination so we swooped a little lower, just below the cloud line, so we could look at the buildings without being recognized as the flying bird children that we were.

Soon we were at the city that we were looking for but…cities looked a _lot _different from the air, I'll tell you that. So we flew in wide circles, looking for the signal that would tell us which hotel they were in since we had apparently broken the com device when I had a panic attack in my sleep.

I kept scanning the ground, looking for someone or something that would prove where the gang was. I spotted a familiar brown head and pointed her out,

"Hey! That's Maya right?" Fang looked where I was pointing and stiffened,

"No…that's Max." my eyes widened in horror and I backpedaled. I knew she wasn't looking up but I didn't want her to be in sight distance of me _at all_.

"B-But…what are they doing here?!" I gasped, horrified. I found her again and saw her looking behind I saw her lips move and the rest of the flock, Bruce included, came jogging up behind her.

None of them looked up until Angel did, she looked up and stared directly at me with her piercing blue eyes. I was shaking I was so freaked. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at me.

"A-Angel's looking…w-we should go, maybe we wont run into them besides this." I gulped. Fang nodded, eyes following Max as she walked down the sidewalk but he shook himself out of it and turned to me with a look of determination over his face,

"Yah, we need to find the Gang." I nodded, shot Angel one last glance before flying after Fang, hoping with all my heart I wouldn't see them closer than that.

Max's POV

I kept walking forward, Nudge had found evidence of another institute nearby and we were planning on finding out more about…everything and maybe destroy it in the process. My newly increased then decreased Flock and I were trying to find a place to stay, I did an automatic check over everyone, the slight pained twang hitting my heart when Fang's black hair wasn't in the group…but neither was Angel's blond.

"Angel?" I asked, slightly frantic. I looked back and found her just standing there, looking into the sky. I jogged back to her, "What're you looking at Sweetie?" she finally dragged her eyes from the skyline and frowned at me,

"She's here." My heart stopped,

"She? Who do you mean?" I asked in the vain hope it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Eris. I sensed her mind and…someone else's, they're in the air." I swallowed uncomfortably,

"Who was she with?" I asked. Angel hesitated, biting her bottom in thought, not knowing if she should tell me or not, so I asked again. "Angel, who is Eris with?" she took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, her eyes sad but hard.

"Fang."


	10. Chapter 10

Maximum Ride story-

Chapter 10-

(MAX'S POV)

I froze in shock,

"F-Fang?!" I gasped, searching the skyline for his familiar figure but seeing nothing.

"What? Fang's here?" Iggy asked, hearing our conversation. I nodded, never taking my eyes from the sky,

"Yah, his gang must be here, and they have a new member." I looked at Bruce and his eyes narrowed, his face becoming much too cold for my liking, ever since he found out that Eris was the Chimera he changed, he became colder and less talkative, it was a little weird.

"Do you think they know?" He asked. I shrugged and looked back into the air,

"I'm not sure, if she kept it from us, what would stop her from keeping it from them and, even though Fang's not a part of the Flock anymore he was, so we need to warn him." I declared. Everyone nodded in agreement, faces set. I glanced at Angel,

"Do you think you can find her?" it's still weird that the youngest of our group is the most horrifying and powerful.

"I can try…" she said and closed her eyes tightly, trying to trace either Fang or _her_ down.

(ERIS'S POV)

We found the gang and I had started freaking out at once, pacing around the room in my land form, ears pinned and tail thrashing.

"What if they come looking for us?!" I asked for the hundredth time,

"I don't see why they would it wouldn't gain them anything." Maya tried to calm me down but I finally stopped, eyes wide and scared, and pointed accusingly at Fang.

"Him! They'll think I'm still keeping my nature a secret and they'll come to warn him!" I cried. Fang, who was lazily stretched out across a bed, looked at me with a raised eyebrow,

"That's true, Max probably would think to do that, but she doesn't know where we are."

"Can't Angel find us?!" he shrugged,

"Unless she's developed a new ability no." I whimpered and shifted to my air form,

"I'm going out, I need to think." My eyes met Fang and I nodded mutely, yes, I would be coming back.

I opened the window and shot out, gaining altitude quickly and breaking the cloud line within a minute. I took deep calming breaths and flew in wide circles, dragging my toes through the clouds.

A pulled to a stop and gazed out at the moon, I really didn't want to see the Flock again, or Bruce, I got the feeling I had done something to Bruce in the past, maybe a friend of his was put in my Arena or something, I hope it wasn't that, then he would've hated me much more than I expected.

After about an hour or so I went back to the hotel and, without checking or anything, swooped into the window. I landed and yawned, noticing a heavy silence around the room. I blinked and slowly looked around. My eyes landed on Iggy first…then Nudge, then Angel, then Gazzy, Max and Bruce. I froze in horror as I looked around. I felt a stab of sorrow and pain as Max grabbed Nudge's hand, who was the closest to me, and dragged her away. I stepped back, terrified at the glares I was getting and spun around, intent on flying away but I ended up just facing a certain black haired boy, his arms crossed, daring me to try to get around him. I pleaded with my eyes for him to let me out but he shook his head. I whimpered and slunk around so I was hidden slightly behind Maya.

"So, as I was saying," Max said, shooting a glare in my direction, I cowered farther behind Maya, who growled at her identical match. "We learned about a new experiment from Bruce here called the Chimera and we thought it'd be best if we warned you about it." She turned her gaze back to Fang who just looked at her with a dead face stare and said nothing.

"We already _know _about her!" Star snapped, moving in front of Maya and I.

I _really _don't think they expected that.

"Y-You do?!" Kate stepped up next,

"Of course we do! So what?" she spat.

"You know her past? Seen her in action?" Max asked, eyes wide in shock. Fang finally spoke up and scoffed,

"Almost, twice." I blushed,

"I said I was sorry." I muttered.

"Wait…_what?!" _Max screeched, the flock was staring around in shock, jaws gaping. Fang sighed and didn't say anything, it was weird, he usually talked more than this, he seemed different around the Flock…strange.

"Fang surprised our dear friend once and almost got a nail in his throat—" Maya started,

"Don't say it like that! I just…well I guess that is what happened." I said, pulling at my ponytail.

"And then she was woken up in the middle of a nightmare and almost killed him…again." I blinked and looked at Fang apologetically,

"I'm going to apologize for that again." He shrugged,

"No harm done."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE THEN?!" Max shouted, her voice cracking in shock. Fang and I looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Cause we want her here." My eyes widened and my head snapped over to Fang,

"Wow…I'm wanted…never thought I'd hear those words." I breathed, Fang shot me a tiny smirk before going back to no emotion, I noticed now that Max was glaring at me with _much _more hatred then before but I refused to cower under her gaze, I was WANTED!

"That's because you _shouldn't _be wanted." A new voice was added to the conversation and I flinched,

"Bruce…"

"You should be driven out of every group, home and family! NO SANE PERSON WANTS YOU!" he shouted. I winced back and tears pricked my eyes and I looked away.

"Then we're all insane, now I would appreciate it if you didn't say those kinds of things to my teammate." Fang snarled. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't go away. I glanced at the window,

"Fang." I pleaded. He dragged his eyes away from Bruce and looked at me, they softened at my tear glistened eyes and nodded,

"Maya, go with her." He said quietly. I forced a thankful smile but the glare I received clearly told me to drop the fake smile, so I did, turned to the window and leaped out, shooting into the air with Maya at my tail.

(3RD POV)

Back in the hotel room Fang turned his onyx eyes back to Bruce and was staring down the eleven year old, who seemed to wilt under his glare.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT YOU ROTTEN CHILD!" Kate roared.

"B-But it's true." He whispered.

"EVERYONE DESERVES TO HAVE A FAMILY!" Star joined in.

"That was _not _nice kid." Ratchet snarled while Holden just shook his head, eyes narrowed.

"Look! Bruce may've taken it a little overboard but that girl can't be trusted! We've all seen her kill! It's insane!" Max said, pulling Bruce behind her.

"Eris is a sweet girl! So what she has an insane side?! We all have little defects and stuff to us!" Star retorted.

"But not homicidal maniac side effects!"

"She's scary!" Nudge spoke up.

"So is Kate when she's mad but that doesn't mean we're getting rid of her!" Ratchet said.

"HEY!" Everyone ignored the super strong mutant.

"She shouldn't be around you guys! It's not safe! She attacked Fang twice, isn't that enough evidence?!" Max pleaded angrily.

"And yet he's fine!"

"He _could _be dead!"

"We could all be dead! We're constantly being attacked by half wolf things!" Star snapped, getting more and more angry.

"But they're trained to attack us! Eris is worse! She goes totally wild!" Gazzy joined in, bristling against their treatment of Max, acting like she was stupid.

They kept going back and forth, only Angel and Fang remaining silent. Fang watched everything play out until he heard a knock at the window, he glanced over and the multicolor haired girl flashed the symbols for 'can I come in' he lifted a finger, telling her to wait before walking forward, shoving himself between the groups.

"Max I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." He said coolly. Her eyes widened,

"What?! But—"

"Eris is back and I don't want her to face the ridicule, leave." He said, his voice still quiet but he might've well have screamed at her. Max stepped back once, eyes wide before they narrowed and her face became cold.

"Fine, when this goes wrong and you all start getting cut down, don't come crying to me because I have NO problem with saying 'I told you so'." She spat before turning and stalking out, the flock sent one last glare at the gang before saying goodbye to Fang.

The window opened and Maya swooped in, followed more cautiously by Eris. She swallowed,

"Uh, I can uh go…" she muttered awkwardly,

(ERIS'S POV)

I got a feeling the Flock had said something to piss them off since they were all, save Fang and Maya, glaring at the door. Fang sighed,

"Once again Eris, we are not kicking you out, nor will we ever." I fidgeted and smiled,

"Well thanks but…why do I get the feeling I just messed up and already messed up relationship?"

"It's not your fault and, no offence Fang, but I _really _don't like that Max girl! She acted like it was _her _decision what went on in the gang!" Kate shouted.

"Why would I be offended?" Fang asked with an almost lazy tone to his voice. Kate froze,

"Well uh…because of…" Fang waved her off,

"Can't be offended by the distant past." I stopped in my tracks and eyed him curiously, what he said early coming to the forefront of my mind,

"_Distance can change people." _Was he saying that he was changed? And that what happened in the past…changed? I opened my mouth to question him but he shook his head, so I didn't ask.

"So what now? Are we leaving?" Holden asked.

"No, we need to destroy that institute." Maya snapped.

"I agree but the Flock may do that for us." I pointed out.

"You just don't want to see them again." Maya sighed. I shot her a huge dazzling smile,

"Yup!" I chirped. The entire group groaned and Fang shook his head,

"I have a feeling Max will be wanting to avoid us, me more specifically." I glanced at him in surprise,

"What did you _say?" _he shrugged,

"I just told her to leave." My jaw dropped,

"Okay, I stayed with Max for a grand total of…a day, but I learned enough to know that that's not something many people can get away with without being snapped at." I said in awe,

"I think I am the only person who can get away with it." I laughed and nodded before yawning.

I glanced around the room, we once again only had one, and I shifted forms, legit _pouncing _on one of the beds.

"I don't care what anyone says I am sleeping on a bed, I haven't slept in a bed for over a week even when we're _around _beds." I declared. Ratchet, who was apparently going to have this bed shouted in outrage,

"Hey! I already called it! You seem comfortable enough on the ground anyway!" I glared at him,

"That's because I've gotten used to it and since there is a possibility we won't be staying in Hotels all the time I _suggest _you do to!" I shot back.

"You're part cat! You're made for this!" He retorted, not wanting to give up his bed.

"Actually if you get technical I was made to kill all of you." I deadpanned. All side conversations stopped and everyone stared at me strangely. "Well it's true!" I defended myself, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know what? You can have the bed." Ratchet gave up and I whooped happily, getting off and grabbing my sleep clothes, skipping into the bathroom and changing quickly before walking out.

This was the first time I actually noticed it but when I walked by in my shorts and tank-top I saw the eyes of both Holden and Fang follow me, which was a little creepy. I blushed slightly and climbed into bed, slinking under the covers and curling up.

"NIGHT!" I called to the entire room, I got back general 'good night's' as well.

The bed was soft and the sheets cool. I hummed contently and buried myself deeper in the sheets, drifting asleep with a curious thought on my mind,

"_Why had the guys been watching me?" _


	11. Chapter 11

Maximum Ride story-

Hey everyone! Thanks again for sticking with me on the story, I would make up some excuse about why I'm constantly so late but really…I don't have one, I've written up to chapter 20 already so I have no excuse besides short attention span.

Anyway! I'm going to do some shameless promoting and kindly ask you to go check out CrYpTiDkId13's story that Eris is going to appear in, I'm co-writing with them and AtrumVenator and it's called The Second Apocalypse. I'm going to start adding my own writing starting at chapter four. So go read it!

Thanks! Now, here's the real story.

Chapter 11-

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I yawned and stretched like a cat, smacking my lips to rid myself of that nasty morning taste and looked around. I appeared to be the only one up, even though golden sunlight streamed through the partially open window. I sat up fully in 'my' bed and stifled a laugh. I had never looked at them while they were sleeping before so I never got to see how the others slept, but it was kind of funny.

Somehow over the night Star and slipped into the bed with Kate and they were back to back, snoring in perfect sync. Holden we stretched out on the other side of their bed, the only thing I could see of him was his feet. Ratchet was curled into a corner, muttering about pie under his breath. I had to let out a tiny chuckle at that. Maya was sprawled out on her stomach on the couch, one of her wings flopping on the ground, the other sticking up awkwardly over the side of the couch. My eyes searched around the room for Fang and found him lying on his side, using his arm as a pillow. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. I was struck, again, just by how attractive he was. I let out a little breath, so locking up my feelings may be a _little _harder than I expected.

I shook my head clear of all thoughts and stood up, sneaking around the sleeping bodies to grab my clothes then carefully closed the bathroom door, changed, put my clothes away. I was almost at the door, ready to go down and eat when a groggy voice stopped me.

"Eris?" I looked down and behind me, seeing Fang sit up and yawn.

"Yah, just going down for breakfast, want to join me?" he nodded and stood up, cracking his back and fixing his hair with two swift movements. I smirked and opened the door for him, fixing my hat carefully.

We walked mostly in silence and I decided I would try to ask him what he meant last night, it had been bugging me for a while.

We both loaded up our plates and sat down at a little table, still eating without saying a word.

"So um…I was wondering—" I started but he cut me off

"If you're going to ask if I had a hidden meaning behind what I said last night yes, I did and no, I'm not explaining it fully." He said flatly. I stopped eating for a second, muffin halfway to my mouth before pouting.

"Jerk." I muttered, he just smirked cockily and I drank my juice.

More silence…

"Hey, I noticed you seemed to act differently around the flock, why's that?" I asked, trying, again, to get something out of him. He shrugged,

"With the Flock, Max's there so I don't need to talk, she does that for me." He explained dully.

"But…emotions as well, they seemed surprised when you smiled at me."

He grinned.

"I barely ever showed emotion with the flock…ever." I tilted my head curiously, trying to figure him out.

"Then why do you smile now?" he shrugged and nibbled on his food,

"There's more amusing things around here, especially you." I pouted at him, puffing my cheeks out,

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped. He snickered, dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Exactly what I said." I huffed in annoyance and ate my food, fuming silently. He laughed quietly,

"I didn't mean to offend you, apology muffin?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, watching the chocolate muffin he offered out. I debated taking it or not, but the mouthwatering scent pushed me over the edge and I grabbed the muffin,

"Muffin accepted." I took a bite of my muffin, then frowned,

"Actually, now that I think about it, you weren't always like this…even when I first came here." He shrugged and ate more food.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" I jumped and looked behind me,

"Oh hey Star." I greeted.

"LEAVE A NOTE NEXT TIME!" she complained loudly.

"Sorry, we were more focused on foooood." I said, waving a plate I had for this purpose in front of her face. She took it, sat down next to Fang and started eating at once, "See?"

"See what?" I laughed and moved over in my bench so Kate could sit beside me. Holden and Ratchet stole some chairs and sat on either side of the table and Maya squished in at the corner.

We ate silently before Kate finally spoke up,

"So…what now? Are we attacking the place or not?" I noticed Fang glanced at me and I shrugged,

"Yah, first we need to actually _find _it, then we'll attack." I nodded and stood up, sliding out of the booth,

"I'll go look." I volunteered.

"I'll go too!" Maya said at once, shoving some food down her throat before standing up. Fang nodded,

"I'll stay and plan, send me plans." He held out a little communicator, which I accepted and clipped onto my ear,

"We'll be back!" I crowed (no pun intended)and we walked out of the hotel, I talked about useless things as we went so no one would get suspicious until we were out of sight when we jumped and took off into the air.

We circled around the skies for a long time, heading deep into the desert to try to find it. I focused my vision on the ground, wishing I had brought a water bottle with me. I noticed a barely noticeable dirt road cutting across the sands and pointed it out,

"Hey Maya, look at that, think we should follow it?" she nodded,

"But which way?" I frowned and looked each way, one side curved to the right, the other to the left.

"How about we split up? I go right, you go left? We can meet up here after a half hour, I'll mark this spot." I shuffled through my pockets and pulled out a tiny bomb I may've _borrowed _from Iggy, flying about five miles from the road and dropping it.

It was a smaller explosion and just left a black scorch mark on the ground.

"That was interesting…" Maya muttered. I laughed and nodded,

"See you in a half hour!" I called, swooping away to follow the right, keeping my eyes on the path below me.

I kept flying, not paying much attention to the world around me so a sudden gust of wind surprised me. I yelped and looked up, into the distance, my eyes narrowing.

"_Found it." _I hissed mentally, I prepared to turn around, knowing I should wait to check it out with Maya, so I checked my watch, it had been fifteen minutes, so I should head back.

I turned around and back pedaled in shock.

"_Bruce?!" _I yelped.

"Why are you here?!" he spat. I blinked,

"I was trying to find the Institute…probably the same as you." I said, looking over his shoulder to see the glares I was receiving from the rest of the flock, then ignoring it and nodding,

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hello Eris!" Angel said. I was taken aback but smiled anyway.

"So uh…I'm going to go meet up with Maya now." I hinted, trying to fly around them, but Bruce moved in front of me,

"I think you should just leave, I'm sure they would all be better off without you." I sighed and shook my head,

"I was defended by that group, told I was _wanted _and someone even acted worried when he thought I had left." My eyes flashed over to Max, who had flinched, her eyes narrowing. "So I think I'm going to stay with them until they _tell _me to leave." I finished my little speech, nodded and folded my wings, dropping like a stone before opening them and taking off, already a good two hundred feet below them.

I flew back as quickly as I could, doing the equivalent of sprinting in the air, making it back to where I was supposed to meet Maya, she was already there and I swear I could've hugged her.

"I ran into the Flock." I greeted.

"Ugh! Why are they always getting in the way?! They just need to _go away!_" I nodded in agreement,

"But I found the institute, though they might be there." Maya scowled,

"Let's just go." I nodded and we took off in the direction I had just come from.

After about twenty minutes I saw the six flying figures ahead of us. I hesitated a little but Maya grabbed my wrist, flying above me and shooting ahead, darting past the flock with rambunctious laughter.

"EAT OUR DUST LOSERS!" Maya shouted, I think it was focused mostly on Max but…whatever.

I smirked and pulled free, diving until I was right in front of them and spread my wings suddenly, they caught the wind like parachutes and I shot backwards, forcing them to scatter. I laughed and flew forward, catching up to Maya quickly. She laughed, gave me a high-five and we landed. I looked into the sky and smirked, shifting to my land form and slinking forward, staying low.

I looked it over, there were two gen 5 erasers at the front gate, two at the back and five surrounding each wall. I turned on the communicator,

"We got a lot of guards, twenty feet high walls, two erasers at each door, five lining each wall." I said into the little ear piece.

"_Other than them does it seem easy to breech?" _I frowned and gestured to Maya, using the signs Fang taught me to tell her to take an aerial view. She looked a little surprised I knew the signs but nodded, taking to the sky while I continued to circle below, worried that my black hair would stand out too much.

She landed a few minutes later.

"There's a small compound in the center of it but it's mostly just sand, but it's stained with blood, I think that's where they train." I nodded and repeated what she said to Fang. 

"_Hmm…we'll come check it out, have any place we could find easily?" _I snickered,

"Yah, just go north for a very long time and we'll meet you by a mini bomb site." He was silent for a while,

"_You dropped a bomb." _

"I needed a recognizable place for Maya and I to meet back up at!" I defended myself and looked up as a shadow passed over me, "Oh, and the Flock's here."

"_We'll be there in ten." _ I nodded, not sure how that would be possible but, whatever.

"I'm going to try to get a closer look, you mind going to wait for the others?" I asked Maya. She glanced up at the flock and frowned,

"Don't worry, no one will even see me." She nodded,

"See ya, at the bomb site?" I snickered and nodded. She rolled her eyes and took to the sky, forcing the flock to scatter again before going back.

I took a deep breath and focused on my appearance, more specifically on my lion form and drew up the energy of that form so it totally overpowered the others.

When I opened my eyes everything was twice as clear, I could hear the wind pass over the flock's feathers, smell the blood from inside the institute and, the best part: my hair was sandy blonde!

I smiled and slunk forward, keeping low to the ground and got about twenty feet away from the front door, looking closer at their security, checking each of the doors cautiously, thankfully there was no wind so my scent wasn't blown in their direction, I really wish they hadn't brought the Erasers back.

They all had the same locks and guards, and I found nothing interesting, except for a tiny metal door partially hidden under a partially dead bush. It didn't have any fresh scents on it but it did have enough to tell me it was an old way in. I looked around to gauge where I was and stalked back farther, focusing on returning all of my parts to even levels before shifting into my air form and shooting into the sky. 

I flew far away from where the flock was circling, I was curious what they were waiting for…

A few minutes later two little black figures appeared flying through the air. I smiled and waved in greeting, the one on the right, Maya, waved back and Fang dipped his head. I looked to the ground and saw the other three speeding through in their jeep, then they stopped, hidden behind a rock and got out, preparing for the upcoming attack.

"Hey guys." I welcomed, my eyes darting quickly over to the flock, they had stopped circling and were now either staring or glaring at us, I personally think it was a combination of the both.

"Hey, find anything new?" I nodded and pointed to where the trap door is,

"There's a secret underground passage right there, it hasn't been used recently but it was used before." He nodded and talked into the little headset I was really starting to believe was stolen, telling the land bound experiments of our new way in.

"Am I the only one who feels this is just a little bit awkward?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as the flock continued their circling.

"No, I agree, this will be interesting." Maya said, shooting a glare in their direction.

"I agree." Fang said flatly. I sighed, this was going to be a _long _night.

**A/N- Once again, go read The Second Apocalypse!**


End file.
